Return
by kim joungwook
Summary: seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read! Chapter 7 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Length** : 1

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. **YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

.

.

.

**Part 1**

**.**

Seorang namja dengan jas dan juga pakaian serba hitamnya berjalan santai keluar dari gerbang kedatangan di bandara. Tangan kanannya menarik sebuah koper berwarna senada dengan jasnya. Tak lupa kaca mata hitam juga bertengger manis di wajah namja itu. Langkahnya perlahan, tetapi penuh dengan pesona yang membuat beberapa yeoja yang berada di bandara menoleh ke arahnya, aura kharismatik yang menguar membuat banyak orang melirik tertarik ke arah namja itu, tak bisa menolak pesonanya. Dan namja itu tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya saat melihat orang yang ia kenal sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya, juga tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"appa~" sebuah teriakan melengking menyapa pendengaran namja itu. Ia tersenyum makin lebar dan mempercepat langkahnya. Namja itu melepas kaca mata dan kopernya begitu saja, merentangakan tangannya dan menggendong seorang namja cilik yang memanggilnya 'appa' tadi.

"Minnie~appa merindukanmu" dan namja itu langsung memeluk namja cilik yang ia panggil 'minnie', menggoyangkan tubuh mereka ke kanan-kiri, bukti kerinduan selama 3 hari tidak bertemu.

"nado bogocipo, appa~" balas Changmin, nama namja cilik itu. Sang appa melepas pelukannya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Changmin dan menggesekkan hidung mancung mereka.

"Minnie tidak nakal kan?" Tanya sang appa yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho tersebut. Changmin tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng antusias. "ani~ Changminnie tidak nakal. Ne, halmoni?" dan Changmin menoleh ke kanan, memandang seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi terlupakan karena kedatangan Yunho, meminta dukungan dari yeoja itu. Sang halmoni tertawa kecil.

"ne~ Changminnie tidak nakal. Dia justru sangat menurut pada eomma, Yun." Jawab Halmoni, membenarkan ucapan Changmin. Yunho tersenyum dan mencium pipi Changmin sekilas sebelum menurunkan sang aegya dari gendongannya.

"jibae kajja!" ucap Yunho sembari menggandeng tangan mungil Changmin dan menyeret kopernya. Sang halmoni mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Yunho keluar dari bandara.

"Bagaimana proyek di sana?" Tanya Halmoni sembari berjalan keluar. Yunho tersenyum puas.

"sangat lancar, eomma. Perkembangannya juga cukup memuaskan." Jawab Yunho. halmoni ikut tersenyum.

"sepertinya kau sangat lelah, Yun. Lebih baik sampai rumah kau langsung istirahat." Ucap Halmoni. Yunho hanya mengangguk. Dan Halmoni berdecak pelan, mendapat respon yang hanya anggukan dari anaknya.

"eomma bersama Kim ahjussi?" Tanya Yunho. halmoni mengangguk.

"ne. ahjussi sudah menunggu di mobil." Jawab Halmoni. Tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat Changmin menarik tangan kanannya.

"appa, gendong~" ucap Changmin sembari merentangkan tangannya ke atas, meminta Yunho untuk menggendongnya. Yunho memicingkan matanya.

"gendong? Changmin capek, eoh?" Tanya Yunho. dan Changmin mengangguk cepat menjawab Tanya Yunho. Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengangkat tubuh Changmin setelah sebelumnya meminta sang eomma untuk membawa kopernya.

.

.

.

"bagaimana film anda di Jepang?"

"apakah sukses dengan peran yang anda mainkan?"

"benarkah ini film pertama anda?"

"bagaimana perasaan anda menjadi salah satu pemain luar yang bermain di film itu?"

"kapan film itu akan diputar?"

"apa kesan anda selama di Negara sakura tersebut?"

"adakah hal yang tidak menyenangkan selama pembuatan film itu?"

Dan bandara internasional Seoul yang beberapa menit lalu tenang langsung riuh, penuh dengan wartawan yang berkerumun di depan gerbang kedatangan, memberondong seorang artis yang baru saja turun dari pesawat. Sang artis hanya tersenyum di balik masker dan kaca hitamnya, ia mengangkat tangannya, bermaksud menolak semua pertanyaan dari wartawan. Tapi sepertinya wartawan-wartawan tersebut tak menghiraukannya, justru semakin menggebu melancarkan pertanyaan untuk sang artis.

"chaesunghamnida." Pihak keamanan segera turun tangan, mereka menyingkirkan wartawan tersebut dari hadapan sang artis. Artis tersebut menunduk sekilas dan segera berjalan cepat menghindari para wartawan.

"hyung kenapa tadi tidak disampingku saat wartawan-wartawan itu mengerubungiku?!" dan teriakan pertama terlontar dari sang artis begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sang manager hanya tersenyum tipis.  
"mian. hyungkan tadi sudah bilang mau ke toilet dulu. lagian kau juga sudah berhasil keluar dari kumpulan wartawan tersebutkan?!" jawab sang manager tak mau kalah. Sang artis hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia membuka masker serta kaca mata hitamnya dan bersandar nyaman di bangku mobil.

"oh ya, Jaejoong-ah. Selamat untuk film pertamamu." Ucap sang manager sebelum malajukan mobilnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam sesaat. Ia tersenyum mendengar kalimat manager-nya itu.

"gomawo Yesung hyung"

.

.

.

"PARK YOOCHUN!" sebuah teriakan menggelegar di seluruh ruangan di rumah Jung tersebut. Yang berteriak berjalan cepat ke ruang tengah, kakinya menghentak kesal di lantai.

"apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku di Jepang?" pertanyaan ketus langsung keluar dari mulut Yunho begitu melihat Yoochun sedang duduk santai di ruang TV dengan Changmin di sampingnya. Dua namja beda usia itu langsung menoleh, memandang Yunho yang tengah emosi sekarang.

"aku? Tentu saja aku ke kantor dan meng-handle pekerjaan hyung kan?!" jawab Yoochun santai, sedangkan Changmin kembali menatap TV, tak menghiraukan keberadaan Yunho dan Yoochun di sana.  
"dan hyung tak perlu berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku tidak tuli hyung." Tambah Yoochun. Yunho mendengus kasar.

"kau hanya datang ke kantor lalu pergi lagi tengah hari. Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan selama aku di jepang? Kau salah besar! Aku tahu semuanya, Chun. Termasuk bolosnya dirimu dikantor selama 2 hari." Ucap Yunho. Yoochun menelan ludahnya gugup, Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"hanya dua hari, hyung~" ucap Yoochun. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, mencoba meredakan emosinya lalu ikut duduk di sofa depan TV, disamping Changmin yang masih asyik dengan camilan dan juga tayangan TV didepannya, tak mempedulikan keadaan dua namja lain di ruangan itu.

"Changminnie, menonton apa, chagi?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin menoleh memandang Yunho.

"minnie menonton nemo appa. Changmin cuka ama ikan nemo. Lucu~" jawab Changmin sembari tertawa. Yunho ikut tersenyum, mengacak lembut rambut sang aegya. Changmin kembali menoleh, serius dengan film di depannya.

"Chun, kali ini kumaafkan. Besok lagi awas jika kau membolos kerja. Kupecat dirimu!" ancam Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ani~ aku tidak akan membolos lagi hyung!" jawab Yoochun cepat. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"sebaiknya kau segera mencari istri, Chun. Umurmu sudah 28, kukira sudah cukup tua untuk memiliki keluarga. Dan waktumu tidak habis untuk mengencani berpuluh yeoja di luar sana." Ucap Yunho. Yoochun berdecak sebal.

"hyung juga tidak memiliki istri." Jawab Yoochun cepat. Yunho menoleh, menatap tajam kea rah Yoochun yang kini juga menatapnya."setidaknya aku pernah memiliki istri, Chun!" ucap Yunho tak terima. Yoochun terkekeh kecil.

"nanti dulu hyung. Aku belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganku" Jawab Yoochun. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"terserah dirimu, Chun. Aku tak mau bertanggung jawab jika kau akhirnya menjadi perjaka tua." Ucap Yunho. Yoochun tertawa.

"aku sudah tidak lagi perjaka hyung. Lagipula hyung juga sudah tua dan tidak memiliki Istri." Jawab Yoochun. Yunho ikut tertawa.

"aku lupa fakta bahwa kau tak lagi perjaka. Dan Hey! Aku sudah pernah memiliki istri!" ucap Yunho lagi. Yoochun memutar matanya. "itu dulu hyung! Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Lagipula hyung masih muda, belum ada 30 tahun. Kukira hyung masih perlu seorang istri." Jelas Yoochun. Yunho terdiam, memandang Yoochun tajam.

"aku akan memikirkan itu setelah kau menikah. Lagipula kukira aku tidak perlu seorang istri, aku bisa merawat Changmin dengan diriku sendiri." Jawab Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum maklum.

"tapi jangan lupakan bahwa Changmin tetap butuh belaian seorang ibu hyung. Dia masih terlalu kecil." Ucap Yoochun. Yunho terdiam, mencoba mencerna ucapan Yoochun. Dalam hati ia membenarkan kalimat Yoochun. Tapi tentu saja ia masih memikirkan ke-egoisan dirinya. Tetap saja, ibu Changmin akan menjadi istri baginya, yang artinya pendamping hidup untuknya.

"yah~ tapi terserah hyung sich mau memiliki istri atau tidak. Lagipula sudah ada eomma Jung yang mengurus Changmin." Ucap Yoochun lagi, ia tak mau Yunho terlalu larut memikirkan ucapannya barusan. Ia sudah tahu pengalaman buruk hyungnya yang tidak sukses membina rumah tangga.

"yah~ lebih baik kau mencari calon istrimu dulu. baru setelah itu kau menceramahiku lagi." jawab Yunho akhirnya. Ia mengambil remote TV dari tangan Changmin dan mematikan layar persegi tersebut.

"appa~" Changmin merengek kecewa saat Yunho mematikan TV-nya. Yunho tersenyum dan menggendong Changmin.

"ayo tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah, ini sudah lebih dari jam Sembilan, sayang~" Ucap Yunho. Changmin hanya diam meski bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Yunho terkekeh dan mencium hidung Changmin.

"kajja kita sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur." Ucap Yunho sembari berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamar Changmin, meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian. Changmin tertawa kecil saat tubuhnya terguncang dipelukan Yunho.

"aku sungguh salut kepadamu hyung." Ucap Yoochun sembari menatap punggung Yunho yang menghilang di balik tangga. Namja itu menatap nanar ke arah TV yang baru saja ia nyalakan, menampilkan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini, menyanyikan salah satu single miliknya.

"kuharap kau tidak kecewa lagi."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Mengawali hari di tengah musim semi yang tengah melanda Korea Selatan, khususnya kota Seoul. Begitu juga dengan kediaman Jung yang pagi ini sudah penuh dengan keramaian Changmin dan juga Yoochun yang tengah tertawa bersama. Bercanda di pagi hari cukup membangun mood positif untuk hari ini.

"pagi, Changminnie, Chun!" sapa Yunho sembari duduk di di kursi makannya. Yoochun dan Changmin menoleh, tersenyum menatap Yunho.  
"Pagi appa~"

"pagi hyung!"

dan dua namja itu membalas sapaan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum senang.

"halmoni belum bangun, Changmin?" Tanya Yunho pada sang aegya. Changmin menggeleng.

"cudah appa. Halmoni di dapul." Jawab Changmin. Yunho hanya mengangguk paham.

"pulang jam berapa, chagi?" Tanya Yunho.

"jam 11 appa. Nanti Minnie mau dijemput appa, ne?!" ucap Changmin smebari menatap penuh harap pada Yunho. Yunho terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk.

"ne~ nanti kita jalan-jalan sebelum pulang. Arachi?" jawab Yunho. Changmin tertawa senang.

"ciap, appa~" jawab Changmin.

"aku ikut hyung!" ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "andwae! Kau harus di kantor dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu yang terbengkalai akibat bolosnya dirimu 2 hari kemarin." Jawab Yunho. Yoochun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"hyung kejam." Gerutu Yoochun tak terima. Changmin tertawa melihat wajah kusut Yoochun.

"camchon(samchon) lucu~" ucap Changmin. Dan Yunhopun ikut tertawa bersama Changmin, tak menghiraukan wajah Yoochun yang semakin kusut.

"apa yang kalian tertawakan pagi-pagi seperti ini? Ayo cepat sarapan sebelum kalian terlambat." Ucap Halmoni yang datang dari dapur membawa lauk. Mereka langsung diam.

"ne~" dan tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka langsung melaksanakan perintah yeoja paling tua di sana.

"appa~ Minnie ambilkan ayam cama telul itu appa~" ucap Changmin. Yunho mengangguk dan mengambilkan makanan yang tadi disebutkan aegyanya tersebut.

"camchon, Minnie mau itu~" ucap Changmin lagi sembari menunujuk sayuran hijau yang ada disana. Yoochun mengambilkan sayur itu untuk Changmin.

"ini. Makan sayur yang banyak agar pintar!" ucap Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk semangat.

"halmoni~ nacinya Minnie yang banyak, ya~" pinta Changmin. Halmoni tertawa dan menambah nasi untuk cucu tersayangnya itu.

"Ini, chagi~"

Dan keluarga itu tak heran dengan nafsu makan Changmin yang memang di atas rata-rata. Sudah sangat maklum dengan hal tersebut. Keluarga itu selalu mengawali pagi dengan makan bersama, tidak memperbolehkan berangkat kerja ataupun sekolah jika belum sarapan. Meski hanya terdiri dari keluarga kecil dengan seorang yeoja dan 3 namja, tetapi mereka bahagia dan menikmati hidup mereka. Yoochun memang bukan anggota keluarga Jung, tetapi namja itu sudah tinggal di sana sejak kecil, sejak ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Ia sudah menjadi dongsaeng sendiri bagi Yunho dan paman bagi Changmin.

.

.

.

"appa~" Changmin berlari menuju Yunho begitu melihat sang appa turun dari mobilnya. Yunho tertawa dan berjongkok, menerima pelukan dari Changmin.

"kita jadi jalan-jalan, appa?" Tanya Changmin antusias. Yunho tertawa dan mengangguk.  
"ne~ kajja kita masuk!" ajak Yunho. Changmin mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"kita akan kemana appa?" Tanya Changmin. Yunho tampak berpikir sesaat.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?" tawar Yunho. Changmin langsung mengangguk antusias.  
"ne~ Changmin setuju!" ucap Changmin. Yunho tertawa dan langsung memacu mobilnya menuju restoran terdekat.

Mereka akhirnya makan di sebuah restoran Korea tak jauh dari sana. Mereka duduk santai sembari mengobrol dan menceritakan apa saja yang Changmin lakukan saat Yunho di Jepang.

" appa, appa! Minnie sudah bisa ngomong huruf 's' dan 'r'. dengar! Rrrrrrr. Ssssshh" Changmin tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan hal tersebut kepada appanya. Yunho tertawa, ia mengacak rambut Changmin lembut.

"jinjja? Coba bilang 'nama saya Jung Changmin dengan appa keren bernama Jung Yunho'" pinta Yunho. Changmin mengangguk.

"nama saya Jung Changmin yang tampan dengan appa keren bernama Jung Yunho" ucap Changmin lancar. Yunho tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Changmin. Apalagi anaknya itu sudah mulai narsis.

"kata siapa kau tampan?" Tanya Yunho usil.

"kata halmoni Changmin tampan seperti appa!" jawab Changmin. Yunho tertawa.

"ne~ Changmin memang tampan seperti appa." Ucap Yunho membenarkan. Changmin tiba-tiba langsung menggeleng.

"tapi lebih tampan Changmin kok!" bantah Changmin. Tawa Yunho semakin keras mendengar kalimat Changmin.

"siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu, Min?" Tanya Yunho di tengah tawanya. Changmin tersenyum.

"Chunnie samchon~!" jawab Changmin lantang. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"eum, eum. Sepertinya kau belajar banyak dari samchon, aniya?" Tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne. Changmin juga diajari seperti ini." Ucap Changmin sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan susah payah. Ternyata Changmin sedang melakukan wink yang diajarkan Yoochun. Tawa Yunho kembali terdengar.

"Yoochun samchon juga mengajarimu seperti itu?" Tanya Yunho. Changmin mengangguk dengan tampang polosnya. Sedangkan Yunho menggeleng tak percaya.

"aku akan memarahi Yoochun setelah ini." Gumam Yunho.

ckckckckck, sepertinya Yoochun akan membuat Changmin seorang playboy seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

"oke, recording kali ini selesai." Kim Joungwoon atau yang biasa dipanggi Yesung itu berucap setelah lebih dari 3 menit keadaan sunyi. Kim Jaejoong, sang artis langsung keluar dari ruang rekaman dan menghampiri Yesung.

"bagaimana hyung? Bagus?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yesung tersenyum.

"sudah sangat sempurna. Suaramu memang bagus, Jae" puji Yesung. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang ada diruangan itu. Ia menenggak sebotol air mineral yang tersedia.

"kita makan siang yuk hyung! Aku lapar~" ucap Jaejoong. Yesung mengangguk dan menghampiri seorang yang sedang mengedit suara Jaejoong.

"kami pergi dulu sebentar, Kim-ssi. Nanti kita datang lagi setelah makan siang. Kau juga istirahatlah dulu." ucap Yesung. Kim-ssi mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat Jaejoong dan Yesung berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"sudah kuduga kau akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sukses, jae" ucap Yesung saat mereka makan siang di kantor management. Mereka tidak jauh-jauh dari studio rekaman dan kantor agensi mereka. Ini termasuk minggu sibuk bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"dan lagi kau hanya menjadi trainee selama 5 bulan. Itu hebat kau tahu!" tambah Yesung.

"kau terlalu berlebihan, hyung. Aku menjadi trainee hanya 5 bulan juga karena usiaku yang sudah tidak muda lagi. aku sudah hampir 30 kau tahu!" ucap Jaejoong. Ia jadi sedikit kesal mengingat umurnya yang sudah hampir berkepala tiga.

" Aku justru bingung kepadamu. Suara hyung sangat merdu, tetapi hyung tak mau menjadi seorang penyanyi. Jika hyung menjadi seorang penyanyi pasti hyung akan lebih terkenal dari diriku." tambah Jaejoong. Yesung balik tertawa.

"kau tahu sendiri alasanku tidak mau menjadi seorang penyanyi." Jawab Yesung ringan. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah.

"ya, ya. Seorang Kim Ryeowook kan yang membuat hyung tidak mau menjadi seorang penyanyi? Aku sudah mendengar alasan hyung ratusan kali." Jawab Jaejoong bosan. Yesung masih saja tertawa.

"lagipula aku menikmati pekerjaanku saat ini. Menjadi seorang artis akan menyita banyak waktuku." Jawab Yesung lagi. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "hyung benar. Tapi aku juga mencintai pekerjaanku. Aku suka menyanyi dan memang sudah menjadi cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Dan kukira, ini adalah jalan hidupku." Ucap Jaejoong. Yesung menatap sendu pada Jaejoong.

"berhenti menatapku seperti itu hyung! ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Ryeowook?" Tanya Jaejoong, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Yesung. Yesung tersenyum.

"dia baik. sangat baik malah. Bukankah beberapa lagu di album terbarumu nanti adalah milik Ryeowook? Dia sedang baik berarti." Jawab yesung. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya memandang Yesung.

"hyung," panggil Jaejoong. Yesung yang tengah meminum jusnya menoleh, memandang Jaejoong penasaran.

"hm?"

"memangnya Ryeowook tidak cemburu denganku? Bukankah hyung setiap saat selalu disampingku dan banyak waktu hyung yang tersita untukku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yesung tertawa, ia memukul pelan dahi Jaejoong, menciptakan sebuah kerucutan di bibir Jaejoong.

"dia sepupumu! Dia dan dirimu sudah sama-sama dewasa. Mana mungkin dia cemburu. Lagipula kita sering bertemu. Dia juga bekerja di sini, Jae~" jawab Yesung. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"aku lupa fakta bahwa aku dan dia bersepupu." Jawab Jaejoong asal. Yesung hanya tertawa, tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Ia menatap datar kea rah Jaejoong saat sebuah masalah berkelebat di pikirannya.

"jae." Panggil Yesung. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya, menyuruh yesung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"kau mendapat tawaran iklan. Cukup besar, bersama penyanyi lainnya." Ucap Yesung. Jaejoong menganggukkan wajahnya.

"terima saja. Biasanya juga hyung yang menanganinya." Jawab Jaejoong santai. Yesung menelan ludahnya.

"tapi ini berbeda." Ucap Yesung lagi. Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya memandang Yesung. "berbeda bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ini dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang mau mempromosikan produk terbarunya." Jawab Yesung, sedikit melenceng dari pertanyaan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berdecak sebal.

"lalu masalahnya dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong tak sabar.

"perusahaan itu masih masuk kedalam Jung corp." dan Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama itu, ia menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"J-Jung Corp?"

.

.

.

**TBC **

Hai, hai, hai~ saya kembali dengan FF YunJae chapter~ FF YunJae chapter pertama saya~

Selamat menikmati, ne~!  
Ada yang tahu apa hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho di sini? Jika ada yang menjawab benar, saya beri hadiah, oke?! ^.~ Kkk~

Tak perlu banyak bicara, so, Review sangat dibutuhkan~ Gomawo~ ^^v


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Length** : 2

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. **YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

.

.

.

"_perusahaan itu masih masuk kedalam Jung corp." dan Jaejoong langsung membelalakkan matanya mendengar nama itu, ia menatap Yesung tak percaya._

"_J-Jung Corp?" _

.

.

.

**Part 2**

**.**

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang jalanan seoul. Mantel coklatnya berkibar pelan mendapat sapuan angin musim semi yang menyapanya. Dilehernya terlilit syal berwarna peach, dengan topi berwarna senada. Ia memakai kacamata coklatnya, berusaha menyembunyikan identitas seorang 'penyanyi' yang melekat di dirinya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel, mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

Ingatan akan kalimat dari sang manager bernama Kim Joungwoon itu masih terus berputar diotaknya.

Jung Corp,

Tawaran Iklan.

Dan semua itu seakan belum bisa diterima akal sehatnya. Ia terus berpikir bahwa perusahaan berlabel Jung Corp tidak akan menawarinya iklan ataupun kerjasama dengannya. Dan ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya di depan yesung saat mendengar nama Jung Corp.

_Drrrttt…._

Ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengeluarkannya dari saku dan menempelkan di telinga, setelah sebelumnya menggeser layar touchscreen itu.

"yoboseyo?" sapa Jaejoong duluan sebelum line seberang mengucapkannya. Namja itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendengar serentetan kalimat dari lawan bicaranya. Mencoba memahami maksud dari ucapannya.

"jigeum?" tanya Jaejoong. Dan dapat terlihat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya lemah setelah mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"ne. aku akan segera ke sana hyung. Aniyo~ aku bisa mengendarai mobilku sendiri, aku sedang berada di dekat apartementku, dan kau tidak perlu mendampingiku. Kau sedang kencan dengan Ryeowook kan?" Jaejoong terkikik kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"hah~" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, menyadari salah satu bebannya bertambah. Setelah selama ini ia berusaha menghindari apapun yang menyangkut seorang namja bermarga Jung, kini ia mau tak mau harus datang ke tempat yang berkemungkinan akan bertemu dengan namja Jung itu.

Jung Corp.

Baru saja Yesung menelpon dan menyuruhnya segera ke gedung Jung Corp, menandatangani kontrak dan menyelesaikan segala urusan sebelum memulai pembuatan iklan untuk promosi produk baru perusahaan itu.

"semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

Harapan mustahil seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_"memikirkanku?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa gendang telinga Jung Yunho. namja tampan yang tadi memejamkan matanya itu langsung membuka mata, menoleh dan mendapati sang pemilik suara tadi._

_"Jae?" gumam Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa renyah, mengacak surai hitam Yunho dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja tampan itu, menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di bahu Yunho._

_"aku mencarimu sedari tadi, bodoh!" ucap Jaejoong pelan. Namja itu memejamkan matanya nyaman, merasakan semilir angin menyapanya di atas atap gedung sekolah mereka. Yunho tersenyum._

_"aku tadi tertidur di sini. Mian." jawab Yunho. ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Jaejoong, juga ikut menutup matanya._

_"kau mencintaiku, Jae?" tanya Yunho setelah membiarkan keadaan hening beberapa saat. Jaejoong langsung mengangguk tanpa membuka mata. Yunho tersenyum, mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Jaejoong._

_"aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat." balas Yunho pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan meresapi kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Jaejoong kini yang membuka mata, tersenyum mendengar jawaban Yunho._

_"kau akan berada di sini, Yun~ selalu." ucap Jaejoong sembari menuntun tangan Yunho untuk berada di dadanya. Yunho tersenyum._

_"aku sedang tidur, bodoh!" gumam Yunho masih dengan menutup matanya. Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, dan berakibat kepala namja tampan itu membentur dinding dibelakangnya. Jaejoong meringis kecil mendengar bunyi benturan itu._

_"auch~ appo Jae~" rintih Yunho sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya. Jaejoong mengecup sekilas pipi Yunho._

_"mianhae~ kau duluan, sich!" ucap Jaejoong tetap tak mau kalah. Yunho ikut mem-poutkan bibirnya.  
"nappeun!" desis Yunho masih dengan mengelus kepala bagian belakangnya. Jaejoong berdiri dan langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu lagi-lagi merintih kecil.  
"appo~?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus belakang kepala Yunho, menggantikan tangan namja itu. Yunho mengangguk dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan mengecup bibir itu._

_"dasar manja!" gumam Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh kecil._

_"aku hanya manja kepadamu, sayang~" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum._

_"hanya boleh padaku!"_

_._

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

"ah, ne?!" Jaejoong menjawab panggilan itu setelah sebelumnya mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Yeoja yang tadi memanggil Jaejoong itu tersenyum.

"kita harus masuk sekarang, Jaejoong-ssi." ucapnya lagi. Jaejoong menoleh, menatap sebuah pintu kaca yang tak transparant di depannya. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia melamun sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah sampai di ruangan tempat penandatangan kontrak kerjanya.

"ah, ne. mianhae, Yoona-ssi." ucap Jaejoong sembari menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Yoona tersenyum.

"gwenchanayo, oppa." jawab Yoona. Jaejoong langsung menegakkan kepalanya, memandang bingung ke arah Yoona.

"ye?"

"bolehkan memanggilmu, oppa? Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan kerja bersama." ucap Yoona, mencoba memberi alasan. Jaejoong balas tersenyum.  
"ne. gwenchana, Yoona-ah." jawab Jaejoong.

"aku sedikit grogi. Kata orang-orang pemilik Jung Corp sangat tampan. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Dan karena perusahaan ini sangat besar, suatu kebanggaan tersendiri dapat menjadi bintang iklan di sini. Bukan begitu. Jaejoong oppa?" tanya Yoona. Jaejoong meringis kecil.

"ne. kau benar. Pemilik Jung Corp memang tampan. Ya,kupikir memang sangat tampan."

.

.

.

Seorang Jung Yunho berjalan santai di lobi kantornya. Sesekali ia menunduk saat karyawan yang ada di sana menyapa, menunjukkan sikap hormat kepada atasan mereka.

"Yunho hyung!" sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah namja itu. Ia berbalik, mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat melihat Yoochun yang tengah berlari.

"wae? Kenapa kau berlarian di kantor?" tanya Yunho. Yoochun meringis, mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung! Hyung jangan masuk!" ucap Yoochun ambigu. Yunho semakin bingung dengan sikap Yoochun.  
"jangan masuk kemana?" tanya Yunho lagi. Yoochun tertawa menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Yunho.

"jangan masuk ke dalam ruangan hyung!" tambah Yoochun setelah tawanya reda. Yunho menatap Yoochun, meminta penjelasan dari namja yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.  
"ada.. Ada Jaejoong hyung di sana." ucap Yoochun. Tubuh Yunho menegang seketika. Meski raut wajahnya tak berubah, tetapi tubuhnya bereaksi cepat. Ia sangat peka terhadap nama itu. Sangat peka.

"ba-bagaimana bisa?" sepintar apapun Yunho menutupi perasaannya, rasa khawatir dan cemas tetap mendominasi. Yoochun tersenyum.

"pihak marketing memintanya menjadi bintang iklan kita. Lagipula diakan menjadi artis terkenal belakangan ini." jelas Yoochun. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"gwenchana. Aku akan menghadapi mereka. Tinggal penandatanganan kontrak kan?" ucap Yunho. Yoochun ikut menghela nafasnya.

"hyung yakin?" tanya Yoochun ragu. Yunho tersenyum.

"aku yakin. Lagipula aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya, Chun. Kami bahkan tak pernah bertemu sejak hari itu. Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?" jawab Yunho. Yoochun ikut tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Yunho.

"aku percaya padamu hyung. Kajja!" dan Yoochun langsung menarik lengan Yunho, sedikit menyeretnya menuju ruangan namja itu.

"tadi kau melarangku masuk, sekarang menyeretku. Dasar labil!" gumam Yunho. Yoochun hanya menyengir tak berdosa mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"ada banyak artis cantik dan seksi di sana hyung~" ucap Yoochun sembari tersenyum. Yunho memukul pelan kepala Yoochun.

"dasar! Dipikiranmu hanya ada wanita seksi saja!" ucap Yunho tak habis pikir. Dan Yoochun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk tenang di kursinya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Ia tak tahu ketakutan apa yang menderanya, ia hanya sedikit paranoid ketika berada di area Jung. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang ia takutkan. Dan detak jantungnya seakan berhenti saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, nafasnya tercekat dan matanya melebar secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, tapi yang pasti, senyuman seseorang yang membuka pintu itu mampu meluruhkan sedikit ketakutan yang menderanya.

"annyeong haseyo. Joneun Jung Yunho imnida. Jeongmal Chaesunghamnida, sudah membuat anda semua menunggu di sini." ucap Yunho sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa di sana setelah sebelumnya menundukkan tubuh sejenak, sedangkan Yoochun masih setia berdiri disampingnya.

"ah, ye. Gwenchana sajangnim." jawab salah satu artis di sana. Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum sesaat.

"baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, ini kontrak kerja yang perlu anda semua tanda tangani. Jadi kita akan menjalani iklan ini selama seminggu. Serangkaian jadwal shooting dan photo shoot sudah dijelaskan disana. Jadi silahkan diperhatikan baik-baik poin yang ada di kontrak itu. Dan anda bisa langsung menanda tanganinya." jelas Yoochun. Yunho mengangguk. Namja bermata musang itu membagikan kontrak kerja ke hadapan semua yang ada di sana. Dan artis-artis itupun mengambilnya lalu membaca dan mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu sebelum menandatangani dokumen itu.

Pandangan Yunho jatuh pada Jaejoong yang masih diam, tidak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya duduk. Dan namja itu juga tidak mengambil dokumen kontraknya.

"Jaejoong-ssi?" panggil Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya ke sini. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"gwenchaseumnida?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil, suaranya tercekat, seakan tak mau keluar. Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"ini kontrak anda Jaejoong-ssi, silahkan dibaca dan ditandangani." ulang Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

"a-ah, Y-ye." jawab Jaejoong terbata. Yunho dan Yoochun tersenyum kecil.

"tak perlu segugup itu, Jaejoong-ssi." ucap Yoochun sembari terkikik kecil. Yunho menginjak kaki sekretarisnya itu dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

"jangan bercanda." desis Yunho. Yoochun hanya tersenyum geli.

"baiklah, jika anda sudah selesai, anda bisa kembali." ucap Yunho kepada tamunya yang lain. Merekapun satu persatu keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

"gamshamnida, Jung Yunho-ssi." ucap Yoona sembari menyalami Yunho. Yunho tersenyum.

"cheonmaneyo,yoona-ssi." balas Yunho. yoona mengerling kecil dan segera berlalu dari sana. Yoochun terkikik melihat pemandangan itu.

"hyung dapet penggemar, tuch!" bisik Yoochun. Yunho hanya menghela nafasnya.

"terserah katamu, Chun!" balas Yunho malas.

"Y-Yun." sebuah panggilan pelan menyapa gendang telinga dua namja tampan itu. Mereka berbalik dan baru menyadari bahwa masih ada seorang lain di ruangan itu.  
"Jaejoong-ssi?" ucap Yunho sembari memandang bingung ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup.

"B-bisa kita bicara berdua?" pinta Jaejoong masih dengan suaranya yang pelan. Yunho dan Yoochun berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ne. gwenchanayo." jawab Yunho. Yoochun menunduk sebentar ke arah Jaejoong dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"jadi, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Yunho sembari duduk kembali di sofanya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sejenak.

"bagaimana jika kita bicara ditempat lain? Aku tak ingin mendengar hal-hal yang tidak baik jika kita berdua di ruanganmu terlalu lama." ucap Jaejoong, Yunho terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk.  
"ya, terserah dirimu."

.

.

.

"jadi, apa yang akan anda bicarakan, Jaejoong-ssi?" tanya Yunho to the point. Setelah tadi mereka pergi dari gedung perusahaan Yunho, Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk pergi ke sebuah café kecil di dekat sana, sebuah café yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak mencolok. Sehingga kehadiran dua orang yang cukup terkenal tidak terlalu menghebohkan.

"bisakah kau memanggilku seperti biasa, Yun?" pinta Jaejoong sembari memicingkan matanya menatap Yunho. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"seperti biasa? Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum remehnya. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya menerima tatapan Yunho.

"ma-maksudku tanpa embel-embel, -ssi." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho menutup matanya sejenak dan menghela nafasnya lelah.

"sekarang, katakan padaku segera. Apa maumu, Jae?" tanya Yunho begitu membuka matanya lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"aku merindukanmu." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Yunho mengangkat alisnya memandang Jaejoong.  
"merindukanku?" ulang Yunho tak percaya. Ia mendengus kasar. "apa kau bercanda?" tambah Yunho. Jaejoong meringis kecil, tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"aku tidak bercanda. Dan aku memang merindukanmu. Lebih tepat lagi, sangat merindukanmu." jawab Jaejoong sembari memberi penekanan di dua kata terakhirnya. Yunho terdiam. Ia memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan lelahnya.

"apa maumu?" tanya Yunho lagi. ia masih tidak dapat menerima kalimat Jaejoong. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. Apakah itu hal yang salah?" tanya Jaejoong tak sabar. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. "itu alasan yang tidak logis mengingat kita tak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi. dan lagi, jika kau merindukanku, itu tidak berlaku lagi karena kita sudah tidak pernah bertemu sejak saat itu. Kau memberi alasan yang sangat tidak logis." jawab Yunho.

"tapi setidaknya kita pernah mempunyai hubungan serius dulu." ucap Jaejoong lagi. Yunho tersenyum remeh.

"itu dulu. tidak lagi sekarang." jawab Yunho ketus. Jaejoong masih mempertahankan senyumnya, seakan sudah menduga semua sikap Yunho kepadanya.

"tapi aku masih memiliki rasa yang mendasari hubungan itu, Yun." ucap Jaejoong cepat. Yunho tersentak. Sekali lagi ia memandang tak percaya pada Jaejoong.

"K-kau bercanda." dan Yunho kali ini memberi pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"aku tidak pernah bercanda mengenai topik ini, Yun. Kau tahu itu." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"jika kau masih memiliki rasa itu. Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menatap serius ke arah Yunho.

"apakah perasaanku sudah tidak berarti lagi dimatamu, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengerling tajam kea rah Jaejoong.

"jika kau masih memiliki perasaan itu kemana saja kau selama ini, hah? Kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Meninggalkan semuanya dan kini kau berkata bahwa kau masih memiliki reasa padaku? Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" Yunho mengatur nafasnya pelan. Meski ia tak berteriak, tapi tekanan suaranya yang sedikit tinggi cukup menghabiskan nafas.

Jaejoong terdiam, ia sedikit tertegun mendengar serentetan kalimat dari Yunho. ia mencoba menarik nafas dalam, mengumpulkan kembali tekadnya tadi.

"Aku memang sangat merindukanmu, Yun. Dan kau tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat." Balas Jaejoong pelan, ia berucap lirih, mencoba meyakinkan Yunho bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan bukan hanya sebuah bualan. Yunho mendengus kasar.

"sudah kubilang, rasa rindumu itu termasuk alasan yang tak masuk akal untuk membuat kita harus bertatap muka berdua seperti ini, Jae." Ucap Yunho ketus. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, memandnag Yunho sarat emosi.

"Yun! Apakah kau tidak merindukanku sama sekali? Apakah kau sudah melupakanku selama ini? Apa artinya diriku dimatamu sekarang? Apakah kau juga sudah menghapus rasa itu? Jawab aku, Yun!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi. Yunho menghela nafasnya, berusaha tidak terpancing emosi saat ini.

"mian. tapi aku sudah berusaha melupakan apa-apa tentangmu sejak kau meninggalkanku. Aku sudah berusaha menjalani hidup normalku tanpa dirimu. aku juga sudah berusaha menghapus perasaan itu dari diriku. Dan kurasa, aku sudah berhasil melakukan itu semua." jelas Yunho tenang. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata merahnya.

"K-kau melakukan itu semua, Yun? Kau melakukan itu, Yun? Lalu apa artinya 10 tahun kita bersama?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Yunho menatap datar ke arah Jaejoong.

"seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat meninggalkanku 5 tahun yang lalu? Kau angap diriku itu apa 5 tahun yang lalu? Apa?" Yunho balik bertanya, masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Jaejoong terdiam, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"cih, kau tidak bisa menjawabku, Jae." ucap Yunho melihat respon Jaejoong. Air mata Jaejoong langsung mengalir begitu mendengar ucapan pedas dari Yunho.

"Y-Yun. K-kau membenciku?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Tapi, sayangnya tidak. Aku masih belum mampu untuk melakukan itu semua." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae." gumam Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan bangun dari duduknya, berdiri sembari memakai kembali mantelnya yang tadi ia lepas.

"jika kau sudah selesai bicara, aku harus kembali. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus kutangani." ucap Yunho mulai melangkah menjauh. Belum ada tiga langkah ia berjalan, ia sudah berhenti dan berbalik saat Jaejoong memanggil lirih namanya.

"S-saranghae." bisik Jaejoong dengan lelehan air mata di kedua pipinya. Yunho mengangkat ujung bibirnya dan kembali berbalik lalu menjauh, tidak memperdulikan satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan Jaejoong.

"ah, ya, Jae." Yunho tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, memanggil nama namja yang tadi berbicara dengannya. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan mata sembabnya.  
"Changmin sudah masuk SD tahun ini." ucap Yunho, dan ia kembali berbalik lalu melanjutkan langkah lagi. Kali ini tanpa menghentikan langkahnya ataupun berbalik lagi meski dapat ia dengar suara tangis Jaejoong yang semakin keras mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan lunglai sepanjang trotoar. Mobilnya ia tinggal begitu saja di parkiran café tadi. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk mengendarai mobil. Biar saja salah seorang teman ataupun suruhannya nanti untuk mengambil mobilnya kembali. Kali ini ia ingin berjalan kaki menuju apartementnya.  
Mantelnya ia pakai asal, hanya tersampir di pundaknya. Wajahnya masih sembab, menunjukkan bahwa tadi ia sehabis menangis. Wajahnyapun masih memerah. Langit yang sudah gelap dan juga jalanan yang lumayan sepi membuatnya tidak dikenali sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong seorang penyanyi terkenal. Apalagi keadaannya yang sedang kacau dan berantakan.

"kau bercanda." dan Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali, sepanjang perjalannya. Ia masih tidak dapat percaya atas kata-kata Yunho yang tadi diucapkan. Ia masih tidak terima Yunho melupakannya. Ia masih tidak terima Yunho tak lagi mencintainya padahal selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap menjaga perasaan itu.

"ajikdo saranghanda." gumam Jaejoong. Dan tanpa diperintah, air matanya kembali turun. ia bukan seorang yang cengeng. Sungguh! Setahun ini masih dapat ia hitung dengan satu tangan berapa kali ia menangis. Tapi segala hal yang menyangkut tentang seorang Jung Yunho membuatnya mudah menitikkan air mata.

"mianhae, Yun. Jeongmal mianhae. Na jalmotaesseo. Jalmotaesseo~" gumam Jaejoong di tengah tangisnya. Ia terjatuh dan menangis tergugu di trotoar itu. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pundaknya naik turun, isakannya lolos begitu saja. Ia merasa tersakiti di saat ia sudah menyakiti. Ia merasa terlupakan di saat orang lain merasa dilupakan olehnya. Ia merasa tidak dianggap disaat ia sudah pernah tidak menganggap kehadiran orang lain. Dan demi apapun~ ia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini.

"mianhae, Yun. Jeongmal mianhae~" dan Jaejoong hanya dapat membisikkan kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang lewat memandang aneh ke arahnya. Peduli setan dengan image-nya yang dapat hancur karena tindakannya. Sekarang ini, lebih penting membuat hatinya kembali utuh. Kembali membangun segala hal yang ingin ia lindungi dan perjuangkan. Lebih penting mengobati luka hatinya yang kini terbuka lebar.

"jalmotaesseo~ na jalmotaesseo~"

.

.

.

"hyung~ kau itu bagaimana sich? Kenapa kau membiarkan Jae hyung ke sana sendirian?" ucap Ryeowook sembari memarahi sang kekasih. Yesung memajukan bibirnya, tak terima menerima amarah Ryeowook.

"aku kan menemanimu berbelanja, Wookie. Kau itu bagaimana sich?!" balas Yesung tak terima. Ryeowook mendengus kasar dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu itu.

"tapikan aku tidak tahu kalau Jae hyung hari ini akan ke Jung Corp. hyung juga tidak memberitahuku~" ucap Ryeowook, masih tak mau kalah. Yesung menghela nafasnya dan ikut duduk di samping Ryeowook.

"sudahlah, aku sedang tak ingin berdebat denganmu. Lebih baik sekarang kita menunggu Jae pulang, hm?!" ucap Yesung akhirnya. Ryeowook mengangguk dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap Yesung.  
"peluk~" ucap Ryeowook manja. Yesung terkekeh dan memeluk namja mungil itu.

"uh~ kekasihku manja sekali~" ucap Yesung sembari memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di kepala Ryeowook. Namja itu hanya terkikik kecil.

"tapikan hyung tetap cinta~" ucap Ryeowook. Yesung tertawa dan melepas pelukannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dengan telapak tangannya dan mengecup cepat bibir kekasihnya.

"ne, ne. saranghae Ryeowookkie~" ucap Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"nado saranghae, hyungie~" balas Ryeowook. Dan merekapun berciuman. Kembali menempelkan kedua bibir yang sudah sangat sering bertemu itu.

_Cklek…._

"sudah kubilang jangan bermesraan di apartementku!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan dua insan yang sedang berciuman itu. Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung melepas ciuman mereka dan duduk normal di sofa.

"omo~ Hyungie~ apa yang terjadi padamu?!" dan Ryeowook langsung histeris begitu melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang berantakan di depan pintu masuk. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

"aku tak apa, Wook." jawab Jaejoong cepat. Tapi memang dasar si Ryeowook, ia tetap berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"ayo hyung, kita duduk dulu. lalu ceritakan apa saja yang hyung lakukan hingga bisa seberantakan ini." ucap Ryeowook lagi. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"aku lelah, wook. Aku ingin langsung tidur." Ryeowook langsung memajukan bibirnya dan memasang wajah memelas.

"hyung kejam! Padahal sedari tadi aku sudah cemas menunggu hyung di sini. Dan sampai sini hyung justru mengacuhkanku! Hyung jahat!" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lagi. ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"arra, arra. Kajja kita duduk di sofa dulu dan akan kuceritakan apa yang kulakukan hari ini hingga pulang selarut ini." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa.

"oh, ya Yesung hyung. Tolong ambilkan minum untuk Jaejoong hyung." ucap Ryeowook pada kekasihnya. Yesung hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Yesung yang begitu patuh pada Ryeowook.

"aku masih heran, kenapa kalian berdua bisa bersama." ucap Jaejoong menyuarakan pikirannya. Ryeowook tersenyum.

"karena kita saling mencintai, hyung. Dan juga kita tidak dapat menentukan kepada siapa kita harus mencintai." jawab Ryeowook. Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"ya. Kurasa kau benar. Kita tidak dapat menentukan kepada siapa kita harus mencintai. Dan kurasa, rasa itu yang membuatku dapat seberantakan ini." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook diam, ia langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, membuat namja itu sedikit kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Ryeowook.

"gwenchana hyung. Masih ada aku dan Yesung hyung di sini." ucap Ryeowook. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia memeluk balik Ryeowook dan memejamkan matanya.

"ya, masih ada dirimu dan Yesung hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai kalian seperti aku mencintai Yunho." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan memandang Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut.

"hyung memang tidak boleh melakukan itu!" ucap Ryeowook. Jaejoong tertawa dan mengacak surai rambut Ryeowook.

"dasar anak kecil!" ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"aku bukan anak kecil hyung! Tahun depan aku sudah berumur 25. 25!" balas Ryeowook tak terima. Jaejoong masih saja tertawa.

"tapi sifatmu masih manja seperti ini, sayang~" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"ini minumnya." ucap Yesung begitu datang kembali ke ruang tamu. Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Yesung.

"hyungie~ Jae hyung bilang aku manja~" adu Ryeowook pada sang kekasih. Yesung menahan tawanya melihat wajah menggemaskan Ryeowook. Ditambah tingkah imut namja paling muda di sana itu.

"hm, hm. Jae bilang seperti itu?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook langsung mengangguk.

"sudahlah. Tidak perlu kau dengarkan. Lebih baik sekarang kita mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong dulu. ne?" tawar Yesung sembari duduk di samping Ryeowook dan merangkul bahu namja itu. Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk.

"ne. lebih baik sekarang hyung bercerita kepada kami, apa saja yang hyung lakukan." ucap Ryeowook akhirnya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, memandang satu persatu dua namja didepannya itu dan menghela nafsnya sekali lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Semuanya." dan mulailah mengalir sebuah cerita dari mulut seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Kim Jaejoong. Yunho juga sudah menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa, seperti tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong 'lagi'. Ia sudah melupakan pertemuan itu, setidaknya, ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk kembali dengan kehidupan normalnya. Tidak memperdulikan proses iklan yang sedang dilakukan Jaejoong dan menyerahkan segalanya kepada bawahannya. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang kembali, tanpa memiliki beban apapun.

Tapi sepertinya, ketenangan itu segera pergi dari sekitarnya saat pagi ini, ia tiba di kantor, dan melihat Jaejoong sudah menunggunya di dalam ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

"ada apa kau kemari, Jae?" tanya Yunho begitu melepas mantelnya dan menggantung di samping pintu. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia masih duduk di sofanya.

"ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan padamu." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memandang Jaejoong dari kursi kerjanya.

"bicaralah." perintah Yunho. Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar nada perintah Yunho.

"mianhae, Yun. Tapi aku bukan bawahanmu. Bicaralah sedikit sopan kepadaku. Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap lebih tua darimu." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"sudahlah, Jae~ langsung saja ke intinya. Aku tidak suka basa basi." balas Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang duduk nyaman di balik mejanya.

"aku ingin bertemu Changmin." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya memandang Jaejoong.

"untuk apa kau menemuinya?" tanya Yunho tegas.

"geunyang." jawab Jaejoong singkat. Yunho menatap tajam mata Jaejoong.

"aku butuh alasan yang jelas untuk memperbolehkanmu menemui Changmin." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum remeh.

"kau punya hak apa untuk melarang seorang ibu menemui anaknya?" balas Jaejoong. Kali ini Yunho tertawa.

"ibu? Hakku? Kau mempertanyakan hakku? Aku ayahnya. Aku yang sudah merawat dan membesarkannya seorang diri. Tanpa peran ibu yang seharusnya kau sandang." balas Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menatap penuh arti pada Yunho.

"tapi tetap saja aku ibunya. Dan kali ini aku ingin bertemu dengan anakku!" jawab Jaejoong masih tak terima. "mau apa kau bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho mengulang ucapannya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

"aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku merindukannya, sangat." jawab Jaejoong. Dapat Yunho lihat ketulusan dari setiap ucapan Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"kau ibunya?" tanya Yunho retoris. Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"tentu saja. Kau juga tahu mengenai fakta itu." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho balas tersenyum.

"lalu, kenapa kau harus meminta ijin kepadaku untuk menemui anakmu sendiri?" ucap Yunho telak. Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Yunho memasang wajah datarnya lagi.

"jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau ucapkan, lebih baik kau pergi dari ruanganku. Aku harus bekerja." ucap Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

"gomawo."

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, matahari sudah mulai bersembunyi dari langit kota Seoul. Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah Jung dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Seorang Jung Yunho berjalan keluar dari mobil itu dan berjalan lemas masuk ke dalam rumah. bertemu dengan Jaejoong pagi tadi menghancurkan moodnya seharian ini. Sungguh! Ia sedang dalam mood terendah saat ini.

"appa~" tapi sebuah suara nyaring yang menyapa gendang telinganya begitu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah sudah membuat moodnya naik secara drastis. dan sebuah senyuman seorang Jung Yunho langsung terukir di wajahnya.

"changminnie~ appa merindukanmu." ucap Yunho sembari berjongkok dan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu, siap menerima tubuh mungil anak laki-lakinya.

"Minnie juga merindukan appa~" ucap Changmin begitu berada di pelukan Yunho. Yunho tertawa dan menggendong Changmin, berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya Yunho sembari mendudukkan mereka berdua di sofa depan TV yang masih menyala. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne, menyenangkan appa. Changminnie juga sudah diajari berhitung." jawab Changmin bangga. Yunho tertawa dan mengecup pipi Changmin. Seorang Jung Changmin dapat menjadi mood booster baginya.

"lalu Changmin juga sudah diajari bahas inggris appa. Mother, father, and family~" tambah Changmin sembari merentangkan tangannya senang. Yunho terdiam. Mendengar ucapan Changmin, sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

"changminnie, bagaimana jika nanti eomma datang dan menemuimu?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menatap bingung pada Yunho.

"eomma? Eomma akan pulang appa?" tanya Changmin excited. Pasalnya sejak kecil, Yunho sudah memberi pengertian pada Changmin bahwa sang eomma sedang pergi jauh untuk sebuah urusan.

Yunho mengangguk kecil, sebuah senyuman miris tersungging di wajahnya.

"ne. eomma sudah pulang. Chagi~" jawab Yunho sembari mengecup ujung kepala Changmin. Changmin tertawa dan melonjak senang di samping Yunho.

"Changmin mau bertemu dengan, eomma~" ucap Changmin senang. Yunho ikut tertawa dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"appa mandi dulu, ne~ Changmin bersama halmoni dulu. arasseo?!" ucap Yunho sebelum melangkah pergi. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne, appa~"

Yunho melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Dipikirannya masih terngiang ucapan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Memang, sekeras apapun ia menghilangkan eksistensi Jaejoong dihidupnya, namja itu pasti akan muncul lagi. bagaimanapun, ia sudah meninggalkan Changmin bersamanya, meninggalkan seorang malaikat cilik disampingnya.  
"untuk alasan yang jelas, aku ingin membencimu. Tapi untuk alasan yang lebih jelas, aku berterima kasih padamu."

.

.

.

**TBC **

Kkk~ wah, ternyata udah ketebak hubungan Jae ama Yun. Tapi emang sih, kebanyakan yang ninggalin itu si Yun. Yang jadi cowok nggak bener itu seringnya si Yun. Dan sejujurnya, FF ini adalah FF balas dendam saya karna bias saya *Yunho* selalu-seringkali- menjadi pihak yang bersalah dan menyesal diakhirnya. Saya ingin sekali-kali Jaejoong yang menyesal.

Hahahahahaha *evil laugh

Oke, oke. Jadi, Chapter 2 ini adalah hadiah special untuk para reader dan juga reviewers tercinta. Muach~ :*

Hope U like it~ And don't forget to review again!

See ya next chap~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Length** : 3

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. **YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

.

.

.

_Yunho melangkah pelan menuju kamarnya. Dipikirannya masih terngiang ucapan Jaejoong tadi pagi. Memang, sekeras apapun ia menghilangkan eksistensi Jaejoong dihidupnya, namja itu pasti akan muncul lagi. bagaimanapun, ia sudah meninggalkan Changmin bersamanya, meninggalkan seorang malaikat cilik disampingnya.  
"untuk alasan yang jelas, aku ingin membencimu. Tapi untuk alasan yang lebih jelas, aku berterima kasih padamu."_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 3**

_**.**_

"appa, appa. Palli! Ayo kita makan!" teriak Changmin begitu melihat Yunho menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Yunho tertawa, mempercepat langkahnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Changmin.

"sudah mau makan malam, Changminnie sangat lapar, eoh?" tanya Yunho. Changmin mengangguk semangat.

"ne~ Minnie sudah sangat lapar." jawab Changmin. Halmoni tersenyum melihat interaksi dua namja didepannya.

"Yoochun belum pulang, Yun?" tanya Halmoni. Yunho menatap halmoni lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"mollayo, eomma. Kurasa dia tidak akan pulang malam ini." jawab Yunho. halmoni hanya mengangguk paham.

"baiklah, lebih baik kita langsung makan malam saja." ucap Halmoni. Yunho dan Changmin mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Mereka menunduk sejenak untuk berdo'a.

"selamat makan~" ucap Changmin nyaring. Yunho dan halmoni tertawa kecil melihat antusias Changmin yang berlebihan ketika berhadapan dengan makanan.

"makannya, pelan-pelan, chagi~" ingat halmoni. Changmin mengangguk dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan, membuat pipinya menggembung lucu.

_Ting… tong…_

Suara bel mengurungkan niat Yunho yang sudah akan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku akan membukanya, eomma." ucap Yunho sembari melangkah menuju ruang tamu. Dalam hati ia bertanya siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini. Dan lagi pastinya bukan Yoochun. Tak mungkinkan penghuni rumah ini menekan bel untuk ijin masuk rumah?

Dan pertanyaan serta kebingungan milik Yunho terjawab sudah saat ia membuka pintu depan dan melihat seorang namja dengan mantel coklatnya berdiri disana.

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu melihat Yunho sudah berdiri didepannya, "annyeong haseyo~" sapanya ringan.

"jae?" ucap Yunho tak percaya. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya ini memang seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Sungguh! Ia tidak pernah menyangka Jaejoong akan datang ke rumahnya. Apalagi malam ini, secepat ini namja itu mendatangi kediaman Jung. Walaupun Yunho sadar, ucapannya tadi pagi pada Jaejoong memang menyiratkan akan keterbukaannya untuk membiarkan Jaejoong menemui Changmin.

Tapi tidak perlu malam ini juga maksudnya! Sungguh! Ia merutuki namja cantik itu dalam hati.

"eum, kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?" tanya Jaejoong sembari memandang bingung pada Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"ne. aku ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Jaejoong cepat. Yunho membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"masuklah. Kami sedang makan malam. Kau ingin bergabung?" tawar Yunho sembari menuntun Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum di belakang Yunho.

"jika kau tak keberatan."

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di kediaman Jung ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jumlah pesertanya masih sama. Tiga orang namja dan seorang yeoja, tetapi mereka berbeda orang. Jika biasanya ada Yoochun yang duduk di depan Yunho, kini ada Jaejoong yang menggantingkan kehadiran namja cassanova itu. Tidak ada yang bersuara selama acara makan malam ini. Keadaan hening, hanya suara denting alat makan yang terdengar. Jaejoong duduk salah tingkah di sana, menyadari keadaan tak nyaman yang disebabkan karenanya. Apalagi Changmin yang duduk disamping Yunho juga ikut menyembunyikan suaranya.

"appa, ahjussi itu siapa?" tanya Changmin begitu ia selesai menelan suapan terakhirnya. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Changmin yang juga tengah menatap penuh tanya ke arahnya, tangan mungilnya menunjuk Jaejoong.

"geu ahjussi?" ulang Yunho sembari tersenyum. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne~ nuguya appa?" tanya Changmin lagi. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Changmin dan mendudukkan namja mungil itu di atas pangkuannya.

"kau tak mengenalnya, chagi? Kau sering melihatnya di TV kan?" tanya Yunho. Changmin memiringkan wajahnya, menatap lamat-lamat wajah Jaejoong.

"ah, matta! Arrayo! Kim Jaejoong-ssi, kan? Penyanyi terkenal itu?" ucap Changmin tak percaya. Jaejoong tersenyum, senang mengetahui bahwa namja cilik itu mengenalnya.

"ne. naneun Kim Jaejoong imnida~" ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri. Changmin tertawa.

"Joneun Jung Changmin imnida. Ahjussi daebak!" ucap Changmin bersemangat. Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Halmoni tertawa melihat Changmin yang begitu senang dengan kehadiran Jaejoong.

"ah, Yunho-ya, eomma ke kamar dulu, ya" pamit halmoni sembari bangun dari duduknya. Yunho ikut berdiri, ia menurunkan Changmin di kursinya dan menghampiri halmoni.

"keundae, eomma. Aku-"

"kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Arrachi?!" halmoni memotong ucapan Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya saat halmoni menepuk pundak kanannya dan berlalu dari ruang makan.

"jadi, ayo sekarang kita mengobrol di ruang keluarga saja." ajak Yunho begitu berbalik memandang Changmin. Changmin mengangguk bersemangat.

"ne~" jawab Changmin senang, karena memang ia cukup senang dengan suara Jaejoong dan eksistensi artis itu. Merekapun akhirnya menuju ruang keluarga untuk melanjutkan obrolan itu.

"jadi, appa mengenal Kim ahjussi?" tanya Changmin saat mereka sudah duduk nyaman di depan TV. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"ne~ appa mengenal ahjussi." dan Jaejoong memelankan suaranya di akhir kata yang ia ucapkan. Ada nada getir dalam suaranya. Dan Yunho menyadari itu. Namja itu mengusap surai lembut Changmin.

"eum, bagaimana jika kau memanggil Kim Jaejoong-ssi dengan panggilan lain selain ahjussi?" tanya Yunho lembut. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, menatap Yunho bingung.

"panggilan lain? Apa?" tanya balik Changmin. Changmin menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Yunho tersenyum.

"kau tanya saja sendiri kepada Kim Jaejoong-ssi, chagi~" jawab Yunho bijak. Changmin melempar pandangannya kepada Jaejoong.

"panggilan apa, ahjussi?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia beradu pandang dengan Yunho sesaat sebelum kembali memandang Changmin yang masih menunggu jawabanya.

"bagaimana kalau, 'eomma'?"

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Jaejoong ke kediaman Jung. Dan sejak saat itu Jaejoong dan Yunho juga tidak pernah bertemu lagi. apalagi kontrak kerja Jung Corp dengan Jaejoong juga sudah berakhir. Menurut Yunho, sudah tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya harus bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong.

Kecuali satu hal.

"bagaimana keadaan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di tempat janjiannya dengan Yunho. Yunho yang tengah menyesap kopinya menoleh, menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat berkeringat didepannya.

"dia baik-baik saja. Yah~ kukira dia memang baik-baik saja. Bagaimanapun dia masih kecil, belum terlalu tahu tentang hal-hal seperti ini." jelas Yunho. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya lelah. Mantel dan juga syalnya ia lepas, masker serta kaca mata hitam juga ia tanggalkan. Ia lepas semua peralatan menyamarnya.

"mianhae. Baru hari ini aku bisa menemuimu. Jadwalku sangat sibuk." ucap Jaejoong sembari duduk dihadapan Yunho. Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"aku tak mempersalahkannya. Itu pekerjaanmu." jawab Yunho acuh. Jaejoong meringis kecil. Ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan minumannya.

"kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "eum, kukira 45 menit yang lalu." jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong kembali meringis kecil.

"mianhae, aku terlambat cukup lama." ucap Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Yunho tersenyum.

"gwenchana. Lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yunho. namja tampan itu sudah mulai bisa menerima kehadiran Jaejoong disekitarnya. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah ibu kandung dari anaknya.

"aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Changmin." jawab Jaejoong sembari menatap Yunho serius. Yunho menghela nafasnya, ia balik menatap Jaejoong.

"tapi kau masih ingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu kan?"

.

_"bagaimana kalau 'eomma'?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, memandang tak terima ke arah Jaejoong._

_"'eomma'? Andwae!" jawab Changmin setengah berteriak. Jaejoong dan Yunho kaget dengan jawaban Changmin, tak menyagka jawaban itu akan terucap dari bibir anak kecil itu._

_"W-wae?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Changmin tersenyum polos, tak menyadari atmosfer tak menyenangkan yang telah ia buat._

_"karena ahjussi bukan eomma Minnie. Ahjussi namja, jadi tidak mungkin eomma Minnie. Eomma appa dan halmoni Minnie yeoja, berarti eomma Minnie juga yeoja. Eomma teman Minnie juga yeoja~" jelas Changmin masih dengan senyumannya. Jaejoong terdiam. Sungguh! Sebagai ibu kandung namja cilik itu di satu sisi ia bangga, anaknya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang cerdas, tetapi di sisi lain ia merasa tersakiti. Bagaimana tidak?! Changmin tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai ibu!_

_"C-Changminnie…" panggil Yunho pelan. Ia menyadari keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Changmin menoleh, menatap Yunho dengan mata berbinar._

_"dan eomma Minnie akan pulang kan appa? Nanti ahjussi dimarahi eomma Minnie, hlo~" tambah Changmin dengan cengiran polosnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah._

_"Changminnie, ayo tidur dulu. sudah malam. Ucapkan selamat malam dulu, pada ahjussi." ucap Yunho akhirnya. Changmin mengangguk patuh._

_"jumuseyo, ahjussi~" ucap Changmin digendongan Yunho. Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya di depan Jaejoong._

_"ayo, cium pipi ahjussi dulu." perintah Yunho lembut. Sudah kebiasaan yang diterapkan Yunho untuk Changmin agar selalu mencium pipinya sebelum tidur. Dan untuk Jaejoong, setidaknya membuat namja itu tidak terlau sedih dengan penolakan tak sengaja dari Changmin._

_Chu~_

_"dadah, ahjussi~" ucap Changmin sembari melambaikan tangannya. Ia dan Yunho menghilang dibalik tangga, meinggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri disana. Masih sempat Jaejoong dengar tadi Yunho berbisik kecil ditelinganya._

_'tunggu disini dulu.'_

_Dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Ia memilih duduk disana dan mencoba mencerna kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungguh! Saat ini ia merasa sangat menyesal telah meninggalkan Changmin. Tak ada didunia ini seorang ibu yang menginginkan anaknya tak mengakui dirinya sebagai ibu. Dan Jaejoong juga tak menginginkan hal itu._

_"gwenchanayo, Jae?" tanya Yunho begitu kembali duduk disamping Jaejoong. Namja itu menoleh dan tersenyum miris ke arah Yunho._

_"kau tahu jawabannya." jawab Jaejoong lirih. Yunho menghela nafasnya._

_"akan butuh waktu untuk menjelaskan pada Changmin bahwa kau ibu kandungnya. Apalgi baru kali ini kalian bertatap muka." jelas Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk._

_"aku mencoba memahami itu. Tapi, tetap saja ini terasa menyakitkan." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum maklum._

_"tenang saja. Changmin anak yang cerdas, cepat atau lambat dia akan menerimamu. Gokjongma!" ucap Yunho, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho._

_"hah~ aku tak menyagka, ia akan menjadi namja yang sangat tampan dan pintar. Sebagai ibu aku bangga kepadanya." Jaejoong menerawang jauh, mencoba tersenyum dan bangga atas anaknya._

_"ya. Aku juga bangga kepadanya." ucap Yunho meng-iya-kan kalimat Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun bangkit dari duduknya._

_"lebih baik aku pulang dulu." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Yunho mengangguk dan mengantarkan Jaejoong hingga ke pintu depan._

_"josimhae."_

_._

"aku masih ingat jelas." ucap Jaejoong setelah membiarkan keadaan hening sesaat. Yunho menyesap kopinya lagi.

"tapi aku setuju untuk membuat dirimu dan Changmin bertemu sesering mungkin." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Yun, kau serius?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil, ia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menerima pesanannya dari pelayan.

"jika tidak seperti itu, bagaimana caranya Changmin bisa menerimamu sebagai ibunya? Setidaknya, kau harus punya kesan baik didepan Changmin." jelas Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan.

"tapi kau tahukan, aku tak mungkin bisa sering-sering bertemu dengan Changmin. Sebagai entertainer aku sangat sibuk. Bisa bertemu seminggu sekali dengannya saja sudah baik." ucap Jaejoong, ia menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"aku tak menyangka akan serumit ini jadinya." gumam Jaejoong sembari menikati minumnya. Yunho mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Ia menatap jendela disampingnya, menatap jalanan sepi di pinggiran Seoul.

"mianhae, tapi tiga hari kedepan mungkin kau tidak akan melihatku dan Changmin dulu." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya memandang Yunho, meminta penjelasan.

"wae?"

"aku, Yoochun, Changmin serta eomma akan melakukan liburan kecil di Gwangju. Sekaligus akan mengunjungi makam appa. Besok tepat 10 tahun appa meninggal." jelas Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"gwenchana. Aku menitip salamku untuk abeonim." ucap Jaejoong.

"ya, kalau aku tidak lupa." jawab Yunho dengan seringai kecilnya. Jaejoong mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"kau jahat sekali~ aku hanya menitip salam untuk-" dan Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba, menatap Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"untuk?" tanya Yunho masih dengan seringainya. Jaejoong semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"untuk mantan mertuaku." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tertawa mendengar jawaban setengah hati dari bibir Jaejoong.

"yah, aku akan menyampaikannya. Tenang saja, bagaimanapun, kau masih termasuk salah satu keluarga dekat appa." ucap Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong tertegun, ia menatap Yunho yang tadi tertawa, menyadari degupan jantungnya yang masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Yun" panggil Jaejoong singkat. Yunho mengangkat alisnya.

"hm?"

"saranghae." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa motifmu mengucapkan kata itu padaku?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Geunyang. Aku tidak memiliki motif apapun. Hanya sebuah kalimat spontan yang keluar saat merasakan degup jantungku yang menggila melihat tawamu." jawab Jaejoong. Yunho semakin memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"kau menggodaku?" ucap Yunho tak percaya. Jaejoong tertawa.

"anggap saja begitu." jawab Jaejoong acuh. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"mianhae. Tapi jawabanku belum berubah." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong masih tersenyum.

"gwenchana. Aku akan membuatmu kembali jatuh cinta padaku lagi, sebagai balasan karena dulu aku telah membuatmu tidak mencintaiku" ucap Jaejoong sembari menyentuh tangan Yunho yang berada di atas meja. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan menarik pelan tangannya yang tadi disentuh Jaejoong.

"mollayo. Aku tak menjamin apapun. Dan yang terpenting aku tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun" ucap Yunho.

"aku masih menunggumu menarik ucapanmu. Aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku." ucap Jaejoong. Ia menatap Yunho yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"aku tidak bercanda padamu tentang apapun. Termasuk perasaanku" ucap Yunho tegas. ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan sebuah amplop putih didepan Jaejoong.

"untukmu, dan semoga kau menyerah atas tekadmu tadi." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mendongak, menatap Yunho bingung.

"aku pergi." dan tanpa menjawab tatapan bingung Jaejoong, namja tampan itu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan segala tanyanya.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong, kau darimana saja~ astaga! Aku sudah menelponmu sedari tadi!" teriak Yesung begitu melihat Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke apartementnya. Jaejoong meringis.

"mianhae. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan pribadi. Memang ada apa hyung?" tanya Jaejoong. Yesung menghela nafasnya.

"dua jam lagi kau harus mengisi salah satu acara di stasiun TV. Dan sekarang kau belum siap apapun?! Astaga, Jae~ kau lupa jadwalmu sendiri?" ucap Yesung tak percaya. Jaejoong menunjukkan tanda peace dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"mianhae, hyung. Aku benar-benar lupa. Baiklah, lebih baik hyung menunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan berganti baju dulu." dan setelah itu Jaejoong langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan bersiap.

.

"baiklah, hyung, kajja!" ucap Jaejoong begitu keluar dari kamarnya. Yesung yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya menoleh dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"kajja! Kita harus cepat agar tidak terlambat. Kau juga belum rehearsal, bodoh!" ucap Yesung masih kesal. Jaejoong merengut tak suka.

"jangan mengataiku bodoh! Aku tidak bodoh, hyung~" ucap Jaejoong tak terima. Yesung tertawa mendengar kalimat Jaejoong.

"aku Cuma bercanda, Jae~ astaga!" ucap Yesung smebari menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan cepat menuju parkir tempat mobil Yesung berada.

"kau ikut bersamaku menggunakan mobilku saja. Biar menghemat waktu." jelas Yesung. Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung begitu sampai di parkiran.

"hyung habis mencuci mobil, ya?" tanya Jaejoong. Yesung mengangguk dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

"memang kenapa?" Yesung balik bertanya. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"ani, tidak papa. Hanya bertanya saja. Karena mobil hyung terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih." jawab Jaejoong. Yesung tertawa.

"iya. Kalau untuk masalah itu, Ryeowook yang menyuruhku. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Ryeowook, tak beda jauh denganmu. Selalu repot untuk urusan kebersihan dan kerapian." ucap Yesung. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk paham.

Dan setelah itu mereka tak ada yang berbicara lagi, Yesung fokus dengan jalanan, sedangkan Jaejoong mulai membuka tas yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan amplop putih yang tadi diberikan oleh Yunho. ia sangat penasaran apa isinya. Perlahan, ia membuka amplop itu. Terlihat tulisan tangan milik seorang Jung Yunho di sana. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

"masih tak berubah." gumam Jaejoong. Dan ia melanjutkan membuka surat itu, hingga menampakkan keseluruhan isinya.

_"To : Kim Jaejoong_

_(yang dulu pernah menjadi seorang 'Jung')_

_Aku ingin bercerita tentang hal yang kukira penting untuk kau ketahui. Suatu hal yang mungkin masih menjadi pertanyaan buram dipikiranmu.  
Aku mencintaimu. Yaaa, aku memang mencintaimu._

Jaejoong tersenyum begitu membaca kalimat itu. Ia mempertahankan senyum itu dan melanjutkan kembali membaca suratnya.

_Tapi itu dulu.  
Dulu sebelum kau meninggalkanku dengan seorang malaikat cilik yang Tuhan titipkan pada kita. Malaikat cilik yang justru kau tinggalkan demi sebuah dunia yang ingin kau raih.  
Dan kini, jika kau bertanya apa aku masih mencintaimu.  
Dengan sangat menyesal aku akan menjawab dengan yakin bahwa aku sudah tidak lagi.  
Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu._

Senyuman seorang Kim Jaejoong luntur begitu membaca kelanjutan surat itu. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang dan mencoba kembali menata hatinya untuk melanjutkan membaca surat itu. Jung Yunho memang penuh kejutan.

_Maaf, tapi cintaku sudah aku curahkan seluruhnya pada malaikat cilik kita. Cinta tulus milikku yang dulu kau tolak, kini kuserahkan pada malaikat cilik kita.  
Tenang saja, aku tak membencimu karena telah meninggalkanku dengan malaikat cilik kita. Tak sekalipun aku berpikir untuk membencimu. Tidak perlu menyesali keputusanmu dahulu, itu semua sudah terjadi, dan aku selalu menghargai keputusan yang kau ambil.  
Termasuk perpisahan kita._

_Meski tak dapat kupungkiri aku sempat kecewa padamu. Tapi itu dulu._

_Dan sekarang, sekeras apapun aku ingin menghapus eksistensimu disekitarku, aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Karena memang kita sudah terhubung dengan kehadiran malaikat cilikku, dan juga malaikat cilikmu. Malaikat cilik kita, Jung Changmin. Dan kuharap, kau tak keberatan atas marga yang disandangnya._

"kau appanya, bodoh! Tentu saja ia mengikuti margamu." gumam Jaejoong sembari terkikik kecil.

"kau tak apa, Jae?" tanya Yesung yang mendengar suara tawa kecil Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"aku tak apa hyung." dan Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Jaejoong mengeulum sneyumnya dan kembali membaca surat itu.

_Dan untuk Kim Jaejoong, atas semua yang telah kau raih selama tidak disampingku, kuucapkan selamat!Selamat atas keberhasilanmu meraih duniamu. Selamat!_

_Dan untuk segala hal yang Jung Yunho lewatkan, segala yang telah kau berikan pada seorang namja sepertiku, kuucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena dulu pernah membiarkanku mengisi hatimu, terima kasih karena pernah menerima cintaku._

_Dan yang terpenting, terima kasih karena telah menghadirkan malaikat cilik kita. _

_Terima kasih atas segalanya. Pernah mengisi kekosongan hati seorang Jung Yunho._

_Terima kasih._

_Sign, _

_Jung Yunho"_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, tak dapat ia pungkiri, dadanya sesak membaca serangkaian kalimat di dalam surat ini. Tapi, memang itulah kenyataan yang tak dapat ia dustakan. Ia telah kehilangan cinta seorang Jung Yunho. tapi sesaat kemudian, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman cerah.

"jika dulu aku telah membuatmu melupakan cintamu untukku, kali ini akan kubuat kau mencintaiku lagi. aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri."

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat memasuki rumah keluarga Jung, ia telat pulang. Tadi ada meeting mendadak, membuatnya tertahan untuk pulang ke rumah. dibelakangnya Yoochun berjalan sembari bersiul senang, tangannya tak berhenti mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya.

"Hyung, aku langsung tidur, ya. Aku sangat lelah hari ini." pamit Yoochun. Yunho mengangguk dan membiarkan Yoochun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang berada tepat disamping kamar tidurnya. Yunho menghela nafasnya lelah.  
"Aku butuh eomma~" gumam Yunho, ia memasuki kamarnya dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat sang eomma tengah duduk diranjangnya.

"kau kenapa, Yun? Masuklah, jangan hanya berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu." Ucap eomma saat melihat Yunho hanya diam didepan pintu kamarnya. Yunho membuang asal tas kerjanya dan langsung berlari menuju sang eomma, memeluk yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"bogoshipeo, eomma~" ucap Yunho manja. Sang eomma tertawa, balik memeluk Yunho.

"nado bogosipeo, Yunnie-ah." Balas eomma Jung. Yunho memper-erat pelukannya.

"eomma jjang! Padahal tadi aku hanya sedang berpikir membutuhkan eomma, dan kini eomma sudah ada dikamarku. Hah~ eomma memang yang terhebat." Ucap Yunho. eomma Jung tersenyum, ia membelai lembut punggung anaknya.

"eomma tahu isi hatimu, chagi." Balas eomma Jung. Yunho tertawa dan melepas pelukannya.

"aku lelah sekali~" ucap Yunho. ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan membuat paha sang eomma sebagai bantalnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum dan membelai surai rambut Yunho.

"eomma tahu kau lelah. Kalau begitu istirahatlah." Ucap eomma Jung pelan. Yunho tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"aku ingin tidur dengan eomma malam ini." Bisik Yunho. eomma Jung tertawa.

"kau sudah besar, Yun. Tak perlu tidur dengan eomma." Balas eomma Jung. Yunho merengut, ia membuka matanya dan memandang sang eomma tak suka.

"tapi aku ingin!" ucap Yunho mutlak. Eomma Jung tersenyum.

"baiklah. Hanya malam ini. Aku tak mau kau dipermalukan Changmin jika tahu kau masih tidur dengan eomma. Anakmu saja tidur sendiri tanpa eommanya. Masak appanya kalah." Ucap eomma Jung. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"itu karena keadaan lain, eomma~" jawab Yunho tak mau kalah. Sang eomma hanya balas tersemyum.

"eum, ngomong-ngomong Changmin sudah tidur?" Tanya Yunho. eomma Jung mengangguk.

"dia sudah tidur beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum kau pulang dari kantor. Ada apa, kenapa pulang larut sekali?" Tanya eomma Jung sedikit khawatir, karena sangat jarang Yunho pulang di atas jam 8 malam. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"biasa, meeting tidak penting." Jawab Yunho acuh.

Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi hening. Baik eomma Jung atapun Yunho tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya ada Yunho yang memandang jauh ke atas kamarnya, dan eomma Jung yang masih membelai lembut surai rambut anaknya.

"eomma." Panggil Yunho pelan. Eomma Jung hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"hm?"

"menurut eomma apa aku sudah menjadi appa yang baik untuk Changmin?" Tanya Yunho ragu. Eomma tersenyum, memandang lembut mata Yunho yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"kau sudah menjadi appa terbaik bagi Changmin." Jawab eomma Jung yakin. Yunho memejamkan matanya, memiringkan wajahnya sehingga kini menghadap perut eommanya.

"tapi aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri saat mengingat Changmin. Apa aku sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik? Apa aku sudah menyayangi Changmin secara penuh? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai appanya? Apa yang dibutuhkan Changmin? Aku selalu tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri. Bagaimanapun, aku hanya seorang single parent selama ini." Jelas Yunho pelan. Eomma Jung tersenyum, ia menarik lembut kepala Yunho hingga kini tubuh wajah namja itu menghadapnya lagi.

"kau selalu dan akan selamanya menjadi orang tua terbaik untuk Changmin." Ucap Eomma Jung sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Yunho balas tersenyum.

"tapi, apa menurut eomma Changmin membutuhkan peran seorang eomma?" Tanya Yunho. eomma Jung terdiam, senyuman luntur dari wajahnya.

"jika eomma perlu jujur. Sebenarnya ia masih sangat membutuhkan peran eomma disisinya." Jawab Eomma Jung pelan. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"tapi aku masih takut, eomma." Jawab Yunho jujur. Eomma Jung tersenyum maklum.

"eomma tahu itu. Eomma juga tak pernah memaksamu untuk mencari ibu bagi Changmin. Setidaknya, Changmin tumbuh dengan baik." ucap eomma Jung, mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan sang anak.

"tapi Jaejoong telah kembali eomma. Dia kembali." Ucap Yunho lirih, sangat lirih. Membuat eomma Jung mau tak mau ikut tersentuh, memahami dengan sangat perasaan anaknya itu.

"eomma tahu." Jawab sang eomma singkat,

"entahlah. Aku tidak mencintainya lagikan eomma? Dia tidak pantas mendapatkan cintaku lagikan, eomma?" Tanya Yunho, meminta persetujuan sang eomma. Eomma Jung tersenyum.

"hanya kau yang bisa memutuskan hal itu, chagi~" jawab eomma bijak. Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi.

"biarlah semua berjalan apa adanya." Jawab Yunho akhirnya. Eomma Jung tersenyum dan menepuk dada Yunho.

"mandi sana! Lalu istirahat. Sudah larut." Ucap eomma. Yunho tersenyum dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"eomma, gomawo. Terima kasih atas segala kasih sayang eomma untukku dan juga untuk Changmin." Ucap Yunho. eomma Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"tak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah kewajiban eomma, Yun" jawab eomma Jung.

"saranghae, eomma~"

"nado."

.

.

.

**TBC **

Hwa~ mianhae, baru bisa update sekarang. Wi-fi nggak mau diajak kerja sama. so, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan~

The last, Review, please~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Length** : 4

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. **YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_eomma, gomawo. Terima kasih atas segala kasih sayang eomma untukku dan juga untuk Changmin." Ucap Yunho. eomma Jung tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"_tak perlu berterima kasih. Itu sudah kewajiban eomma, Yun" jawab eomma Jung._

"_saranghae, eomma~"_

"_nado."_

_._

_._

_._

**Part 4**

**.**

"appa, appa. Kita mau ke Gwangju, ne?" tanya Changmin antusias. Yunho yang tengah menyetir dan halmoni yang duduk dismaping Changmin mengangguk dengan tawa kecil. Sedang Yoochun tengah tidur dengan tangan bersedekap di samping Yunho. ia begadang semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang seharusnya ia kerjakan hari ini.

"ne~ kita akan ke Gwangju. Kita mengunjungi haraboji, ne?!" jawab Halmoni sembari menoleh ke samping, melihat Changmin yang kini tengah menatap takjub ke luar jendela.

"yeay~" Changmin melonjak senang. Ia terus berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan menuju Gwangju, dan Yunho serta halmoni hanya tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar celotehan Changmin, sesekali dua orang dewasa itu menanggapi ucapan Changmin. Dan Yoochun yang tak terganggu sama sekali hanya melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

Karena memang lokasi yang cukup jauh dari Seoul membuat perjalanan itu memakan cukup banyak waktu. Hingga kini matahari sudah lebih condong ke barat.

.

.

.

"appa, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Changmin. Namja itu sudah lelah berceloteh hingga kini tengah duduk bosan di bangku belakang. Yunho tersenyum.

"sudah sampai sayang. Kita ke rumah dulu, ne?!" ucap Yunho. mobilnya memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang masih cukup tradisional di sana.

"Changmin capek." adu Changmin sembari turun dari mobilnya. Ia berjalan lesu dengan ransel dipunggungnya. Ia mengikuti Yunho dan halmoni yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepannya.

"dasar! Masak jagoan mengeluh capek?!" balas Yoochun sembari menjulurkan lidahnya didepan Changmin, membuat namja cilik itu merengut tak terima.

"kita istirahat dan mandi dulu, lalu kita keluar mencari makan malam. Ne?" ucap Yunho,mencoba menghalau perang antara dua namja beda usia itu. halmoni mengangguk.

"ne. eomma setuju, Yun." balas Halmoni. Changmin hanya mennghela nafas bosan. Yunho yang menyadari sang aegya yang menghela nafas itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di sofa ruang tamu dan segera menghampiri Changmin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"kau lelah?" tanya Yunho pelan, ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Changmin. Namja cilik itu mengangguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"minnie juga lapar~" tambah Changmin. Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengangkat Changmin ke gendongannya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di sana.

"kita mandi lalu cari makan. Otte?" tawar Yunho sembari menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin di ranjang yang ada disana. Changmin langsung mengangguk semangat.

"ne~ Kita mandi bersama, ne appa?!" ajak Changmin. Yunho tertawa dan mengangguk, ia juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Changmin.  
"hah~ kau senang kemari?" tanya Yunho. Changmin mengangguk dan tidur menyamping, memeluk lengan Yunho yang telentang disampingnya.

"ne. minnie senang kemari. Udaranya sejuk~" jawab Changmin sembari tersenyum senang. Yunho tersenyum dan ikut membalik tubuhnya, hingga kini bertatapan dengan wajah Changmin.

"Minnie, kau tahu. Appa sangat menyayangimu." ucap Yunho lembut, ia membelai sayang rambut Changmin. Changmin tertawa dan langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"minnie juga sayang, appa~" jawab Changmin senang. Yunho tersenyum, memeluk balik anak lelaki satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik, tetapi tidak terlalu menyengat. Udara berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membelai lembut kulit tan namja yang tengah berdiri itu. Jas selutut semi formal miliknya berkibar pelan, terkena sapuan sang angin. Ia berjalan perlahan memasuki area pemakaman di sana. Tangan kanannya menggandeng seorang namja mungil yang juga memakai jas hitam, sama sepertinya. Tangan kanan Changmin menggenggam tangan Yoochun. Disebelah kiri Yunho berjalan sang eomma, yang juga memakai pakaian hitam. Dan mereka berempat berhenti, saat menemukan nisan yang mereka tuju.

"appa." Yunho berbisik lirih menatap nisan itu. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada Changmin dan berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan nisan itu. Tangan-tangannya menyapu lembut nisan bertuliskan nama appanya, menghilangkan debu yang tadi menempel. Yoochun ikut berjongkok, memejamkan matanya.  
"kajja Changmin, kita juga ikut berdo'a." ucap Halmoni sembari menuntun Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Halmoni juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yunho.

"kita berdo'a dulu, Yun." ucap Halmoni sembari menepuk pelan pundak Yunho. namja tampan itu mengangguk dan ikut menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada. Empat orang itu menundukkan wajah mereka dan memejamkan matanya khidmat. Memanjatkan do'a untuk yang tercinta.

Changmin tak lama kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, membuka salah satu matanya dan melirik ke arah Yunho, Yoochun, dan juga halmoni yang masih memejamkan mata khidmat. Namja cilik itu membuka kedua matanya dan menghampiri Yunho, memeluk dari samping tubuh appanya secara tiba-tiba.

"appa jangan menangis." ucap Changmin pelan. Yunho yang tadi memejamkan matanya langsung terkaget, ia membuka mata dan memandang bingung ke arah Changmin.

"waeyo, chagi?" tanya Yunho bingung, membuat halmoni dan Yoochun juga ikut memandang ke arah kedua namja itu.

"appa jangan menangis lagi. setiap kali mengunjungi haraboji appa pasti menangis." jelas Changmin. Yunho tersenyum, ia membelai lembut surai rambut Changmin.

"appa tidak menangis, sayang~ sini, peluk appa!" ucap Yunho sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Changmin langsung menubruk tubuh Yunho.

"appa saranghae~" gumam Changmin dipelukan Yunho. sang appa hanya terkekeh geli, sedangkan Yoochun tersenyum melihat keponakannya yang sangat peka terhadap sang appa.

"nado saranghae, Changminnie~" balas Yunho. ia memeluk erat anaknya, menyampaikan betapa ia sangat-sangat mencintai namja cilik itu. Halmoni tersenyum melihat pemandangan harmonis ayah-anak itu.

_Yeobo. Kau lihatkan? Uri Yunho, ia sudah sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Aku juga bahagia asal dia bahagia. Sesederhana itu hidupku. Kuharap kau selalu mengawasi kami.  
Dan dia sedang memikirkan hatinya saat ini. Kim Jaejoong kembali. Kau tahukan eksistensi namja itu untuk Yunho? mantan istri sekaligus eomma dari Changmin. Dan kurasa kau juga tahu bagaimana namja cantik itu mencampakkan uri Yunho. aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya, yeobo. Apa menurutmu namja itu masih mencintai Yunho? aku tak ingin ia kembali terluka. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu dari atas sana. Dampingi kami, chagi~ saranghae._

Halmoni membuka kembali matanya, menatap Yunho yang kini menuntun Changmin untuk memanjatkan do'a pada sang haraboji dan juga Yoochun yang juga kembali memejamkan matanya. Halmoni tersenyum haru.

"halmoni mencintai kalian."

.

.

.  
Hingar bingar suara penonton memenuhi gedung itu. Pencahayaan yang berwarna-warni membawa suasana menyenangkan di sana. Setiap penonton mengangkat lightstick dan poster yang mereka bawa masing-masing. Dan suara teriakan riuh para penonton, terkhusus yeoja semakin menjadi saat terlihat 9 namja tampan memasuki panggung di depan.

"Super Junior Oppa~" teriakan itu membahana, mendominasi setiap suara yang ada di sana.

Suasana riuh rendah di panggung sangat berbeda 180 derajat dari backstage. Suasana tenang dan sedikit orang yang hilir mudik membuat tak banyak suara gaduh yang terdengar. Di sebuah ruangan dengan label 'Kim Jaejoong' terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk di sofa dengan ponsel di tangan. Jemarinya sibuk menyentuh ponsel touchscreen itu, sedangkan matanya tampak fokus memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Jae!" sebuah teriakan memaksa Jaejoong menoleh, mengabaikan ponselnya sesaat.

"Ayo kita pulang. Acaranya sudah selesai." ucap Yesung yang ternyata baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia segera berdiri dan membereskan barang-nya yang ada di sana.

"hyung, aku akan ke rumah Jung Yunho. jadi aku membawa mobilmu dulu, ne?" pinta Jaejoong sembari menarik lengan kanan Yesung. Yesung memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"bukankah mereka pergi ke Gwangju?" tanya Yesung. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"aniya~ mereka baru saja sampai di Seoul siang tadi." jawab Jaejoong. Yesung menghela nafasnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"jika kau menggunakan mobil milik hyung, bagaimana hyung pulang?" tanya Yesung. Jaejoong tertawa dan menunjukkan ponsel kebanggaannya.

"diam dan lihat saja." ucap Jaejoong. Yesung hanya menurut, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menekan sejumlah nomer di ponselnya dan membawanya ke depan wajah Jaejoong, ia sedang menelpon seseorang dengan mode loud speaker ternyata.

"yoboseyo?"

_"ne. yoboseyo. Waeyo, hyungie?" _sebuah suara tenor menyapa gendang telinga Yesung. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. Itu suara Ryeowook! Tapi dia diam saja, membiarkan Jaejoong melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Jaejoong terkikik melihat ekspresi Yesung.

"kau sedang sibuk, Ryeowookkie?"

_"ani."_

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"_aku dirumah hyung~ Ada apa?"_

"bisakah kau menjemput Yesung hyung-mu di gedung xxx sekarang?" Jaejoong bertanya sembari mengulum senyumnya. Ia yakin rencananya pasti berhasil. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

_"eum, jigeum? Baiklah. 30 menit lagi aku sampai. Memang di mana mobil Yesungie Hyung? Setahuku tadi ia memakai mobil." _

"Mobilku dirampas oleh Jaejoong, chagi~" Yesung menjawab sebelum Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya. Jaejoong mendelik tak suka ke arah Yesung.

_"owh, pantas saja Jae hyung yang menelponku. Baiklah, gwenchana, aku akan menjemputmu. Hyung." _Jaejoong tersneyum lebar.

"gomawo, Wookie-ah. Saranghae~" ucap Jaejoong sebelum memutus panggilannya. Dan Ryeowook sempat menjawab 'nado' dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sebelum sambungan itu putus.

"see? Sudah selesaikan? Kalau begitu aku segera pergi hyung. Aku takut Changmin sudah tidur saat aku ke sana. Sudah jam 6." ucap Jaejoong. Ia terburu-buru mengambil tas dan juga kaca matanya.

"pai pai, hyung~" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan itu. Yesung hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"appa~ ini di letakkan di mana?" tanya Changmin sembari menunjukkan sebuah jam yang mereka bawa dari Gwangju. Yunho tersenyum, ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Changmin yang menunggunya di bawah.

"kau letakkan dulu di samping TV, chagi. Kita buka dulu kardus ini." ucap Yunho sembari menunjuk dua buah kardus yang cukup besar didepannya.

Mereka baru saja kembali dari Gwangju tadi siang. Membawa banyak sekali oleh-oleh dan juga barang-barang yang dulu ada di rumah Jung yang lama, mereka bawa kemari. Mereka langsung beristirahat begitu sampai di rumah, menelantarkan koper dan juga kardus-kardus yang belum tersentuh. Sang halmoni masih tinggal di Gwangju, ia sedang menghadiri acara yang dilaksanakan oleh Jung Corp di sana. Dan diminta untuk hadir, menggantikan Yunho yang tak mau menghadirinya. Sedangkan Yoochun sudah langsung kelayapan begitu sampai Seoul.

"appa~ belnya berbunyi~!" ucap Changmin. Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya menoleh, memandang Changmin bingung.

"kenapa, chagi?" tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, merasa diacuhkan oleh sang appa.

"belnya berbunyi~" ulang Changmin. Yunho tersneyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Changmin.

"kalau begitu bukakan dong, chagi~ ahjumma sedang pergi." jawab Yunho. Changmin mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju pintu depan diikuti Yunho yang berjalan dibelakanganya. Tak mungkin Yunho membiarkan anaknya membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang belum ia ketahui siapa.

"Jae ahjussi~" teriakan Changmin membuat Yunho mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang Changmin saat melihat Changmin yang tengah tertawa digendongan Jaejoong.

"eoh, Yun. Aku tidak mengganggu kalian, kan?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin menggeleng cepat.

"ani~ ahjussi tidak menganggu Minnie dan appa. Ayo masuk, Jussi~" ajak Changmin. Jaejoong tertawa kecil dan segera melangkah masuk, melewati Yunho begitu saja. Bahkan Changmin melupakan kehadiran sanga appa di sana.

"hah~" Yunho mendesah kecil dan menutup pintu depan. Ia berbalik dan menyusul Jaejoong dan juga Changmin yang kini tengah duduk di karpet depan TV. Yunho memutuskan duduk di sofa dan menatap Changmin yang membongkar isi kardus yang mereka bawa dari Gwangju.

"kenapa kau tak mengabariku dulu jika kau akan kemari?" tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong yang memang berada didekatnya menoleh, terseeyum memandang Yunho yang bertanya tanpa memandangnya.  
Pandangan namja tampan itu masih fokus pada Changmin.

"aku hanya ingin memberikan surprise. Apakah aku mengangganggu kalian?" Jaejoong balik bertanya. Yunho menggeleng kecil.

"setidaknya beritahu pemilik rumah jika ingin kemari." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk kecil.

"ne. mianhae. Aku akan memberi tahumu lain kali." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya.

"appa~ ini kita letakkan di mana?" tanya Changmin sembari mengangkat sebuah lampu hias di tangannya. Yunho tersenyum dan mendekati sang aegya.

"ayo kita bereskan bersama saja." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong juga ikut mendekat.

"ahjussi bantu, ne?" tanya Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"ne~ kajja, appa, ahjussi!"

.

.

.

_"Yun~ kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho yang tengah menyetir tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah Jaejoong._

_"kau nanti juga akan tahu, chagi~" jawab Yunho sembari melirik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "kau menyebalkan, bodoh!" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh._

_"ini sudah sampai" ucap Yunho. ia memarkir mobilnya dan segera mambuka pintu. Tanpa menungu perintah Yunho, Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu dan melangkah mendekati Yunho._

_"kita di mana?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho. namja itu tertawa kecil._

_"aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan eskrim, Jae. Tidak usah berpikiran macam-macam." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yunho, meski ia tidak melepas tangannya di lengan Yunho dan mengikuti langkah namja itu memasuki cafe bernuansa ungu didepannya. _

_"kukira kau ingin melamarku." gumam Jaejoong. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan menatap Jaejoong terkejut._

_"kau tahu?!" ucap Yunho tak percaya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas._

_"dasar bodoh! Jika kau ingin melamarku jangan bilang dulu, pabo!" desis Jaejoong. Yunho menepuk pelan dahinya._

_"bodoh! Kenapa aku bilang kepadanya." gumam Yunho pelan. Jaejoong tertawa dan menarik Yunho untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang ada disana._

_"lebih baik kita makan es krim dulu. untuk urusan lain kita pikirkan nanti." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengangguk lemas. Rencana kejutannya sia-sia karena ia yang keceplosan tadi._

_Mereka akhirnya memutuskan memakan es krim dulu. Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya pecinta es krim menikmati es krim itu dengan senang hati, melupakan tujuan sebenarnya Yunho mengajaknya kemari._

_"ehm, Jae?" panggil Yunho pelan. Jaejoong yang tengah menikmati gelas es krimnya yang ke dua bergumam pelan._

_"kau masih ingat, berapa tahun kita berpacaran?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat dengan benar._

_"kalau tak salah 8 tahun, aniya?" jawab Jaejoong ragu. Yunho mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

_"dan saat ini, aku ingin mengikat hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius." ucap Yunho yakin. Jaejoong terdiam, ia meletakkan sesendok es krim yang tadi akan ia makan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang shock ke arah Yunho._

_"begini caramu melamarku?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Yunho tertawa dan mengacak sayang rambut Jaejoong._

_"so, what's your answer? Would you marry me?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum._

_"sure, I do, chagiya~" jawab Jaejoong. Yunho balas tersenyum dan mencium tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar ia genggam._

_"seharusnya aku paham, kau bukan orang yang romantis." gumam Jaejoong sembari memutar bola matanya memandang Yunho yang menyengir di depannya. Yunho lalu tertawa._

_"itu kau tahu!"_

_._

"yun?" sebuah panggilan pelan menyadarkan Yunho dari masa lalunya, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini duduk disampingnya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas saat menyadari figur yang tadi ia bayangkan kini berada di sampingnya. Seorang yang dulu sangat ingin ia rengkuh kini disampingnya, sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi kini keadaan tak lagi sama. Hatinyapun tak lagi sama.

"kau melamun." ucap Jaejoong sembari tersneyum kecil. Yunho memperbaiki duduknya dan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong.

"Changmin sudah tidur. Dia sedikit kelelahan dengan aktifitas kita tadi." jelas Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk.

"ne. gomawo, sudah membantu Changmin untuk beres-beres tadi." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, ia merasa benar-benar menjadi eomma saat sedari tadi Changmin berada di sekitarnya. Mereka membereskan barang-barang dari Gwangju, meletakkan oleh-oleh di tempatnya, bahkan mengembalikan baju Changmin dari koper ke lemari. Ia juga telah menyanyikan lullaby untuk Changmin, mengantar sang aegya menjemput alam mimpi. Sebagai eomma, ia sangat bahagia.

"nado. Aku juga sangat berterima kasih padamu, memberikan waktu berdua untukku dan Changmin." balas Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum.

"lebih baik kau segera pulang, sudah terlalu larut untukmu." ucap Yunho, mengusir secara halus. Dan Jaejoong menyadari itu.

"ya, aku akan pulang."

Jaejoong mengambil mantel dan juga tasnya lalu mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan duluan di depannya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang telah dibuka oleh Yunho.

"josimhae." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum dan Yunho hanya memasang wajah datarnya membalas senyuman Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terdiam, menyelami mata musang Yunho yang kini tengah memandang intens ke arahnya. Ia tertegun mendapati jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang, dan entah keberanian darimana, ia menyentuh bahu Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Nafas mereka beradu, Jaejoong sudah menutup matanya, sedangkan Yunho hanya diam, mencoba memahami posisinya saat ini.  
"mian, Jae." Yunho memalingkan wajahnya begitu bibir Jaejoong hampir menyentuh bibirnya, membuat ciuman Jaejoong mendarat di pipi kanannya. Jaejoong tersenyum getir.

"gwenchana. Anggap itu sebagai ciuman selamat malam dariku." ucap Jaejoong sebelum melangkah pergi. Yunho hanya terdiam, memandang Jaejoong yang memasuki mobilnya dan mulai meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

"aku tidak berdebar." gumam Yunho sembari menyentuh dadanya. Ia menghela nafas lelah.  
"apa aku benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Jae?"

.

.

.  
Yunho memasuki ruang kerjanya, terlihat Yoochun yang tengah serius dengan layar laptop di depannya, mengacuhkan Yunho yang kini duduk di kursinya lagi.

"sedang apa, Chun?" tanya Yunho pelan. Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yunho sembari menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"mengerjakan tugasku, tentu saja!" jawab Yoochun bangga. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"kau jadi rajin sekarang." balas Yunho. Yoochun terkekeh mendengar pujian Yunho.

"sedari dulu aku memang rajin, hyung. Hanya saja waktu tidak mendukung." ucap Yoochun. Yunho berdecak mendengar kalimat dari bibir Yoochun.

"dasar narsis! Lebih baik kau kembai fokus dengan pekerjaanmu." ucap Yunho akhirnya. Yoochun tertawa kecil dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laptopnya lagi.

Yunho mendesah kecil melihatnya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang terpejam, jemarinya saling bertaut di atas meja, bertumpu pada sikunya. Ia mempertahankan posisi itu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia membuka mata dan menatap Yoochun yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Yoochun penasaran. Ia cukup bingung dengan tingkah Yunho sejak memasuki ruangannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"aku tidak apa. Hanya sedikit pikiran." jawab Yunho. "apa ada hubungannya dengan Changmin?" tanya Yoochun cepat. Yunho mengangguk.

"ya. Dan eommanya." tambah Yunho. Yoochun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "kau belum berdamai dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

"apa yang harus aku damaikan dnegan namja itu? Kami tidak sedang terlibat perang apapun." jawab Yunho cepat, sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan tak bermutu dari Yoochun. Yoochun lagi-lagi tertawa.  
"iya, aku tahu itu. Lalu, dimana letak masalahnya?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Yunho mendesah panjang.

"ia akan menjemput Changmin siang ini." jawab Yunho. Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap Yunho tak mengerti. "lalu? Dimana letak masalahnya?" tanya Yoochun lagi, ia masih belum mengerti dimana titik permasalahannya.

"masalahnya, Jaejoong datang menjemput Changmin sebagai artist! Sebagai seorang Kim Jaejoong, bukan sebagai eomma dari Changmin." jelas Yunho. Yoochun membentuk bibirnya menjadi bulat.

"hyung belum memberitahu Changmin bahwa Jaejoong hyung adalah eommanya?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"tentu saja sudah! Tapi apa kau pikir dengan aku berkata pada Changmin bahwa Jaejoong adalah eommanya anak itu akan percaya begitu saja lalu mau memanggil Jaejoong 'eomma'? Jaejoong sudah mencobanya dan gagal. Changmin tak mau mengakui bahwa Jaejoong eommanya. Ia bersi keras bahwa eommanya seorang yeoja, bukan namja." jelas Yunho. Yoochun berdecak kagum mendnegar penjelasan Yunho.

"keponakanku sangat cerdas. Bahkan dia baru kelas 1 SD." ucap Yoochun bangga. Yunho menghela nafasnya mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"iya, aku tahu dia memang sangat cerdas untuk anak seusianya. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana cara membuat Changmin mengakui Jaejoong sebagai eommanya?" tanya Yunho frustasi sembari memijat pelipisnya. Yoochun terkikik kecil.

"itu mudah, hyung tinggal menunjukkan bukti-bukti bahwa Jaejoong adalah eomma kandung Changmin. Foto atau barang bukti lain mungkin~" jawab Yoochun santai. Ia meneguk kopi yang sudah mendingin di atas mejanya. Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Yoochun.

"kau sangat jenius, Chun!"

.

.

.

Seorang namja dengan mantel coklat selututnya terlihat berdiri di depan lamborghini yang terparkir rapi di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah dasar. Kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai dan juga topi cukup lebar menutupi wajah namja itu, sehingga sulit untuk dikenali. Senyum tersungging di bibir namja itu saat melihat seorang bocah kelas satu SD dengan pipi sedikit bulat dan tubuh yang sedikit tinggi berlari keluar dari kelas.

"Changmin-ah~!" ia memanggil nama anak itu sembari melambaikan tangannya. Changmin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke asal suara, tersenyum lebar saat melihat orang yang ia kenal berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Ahjussi~" Changmin balas berteriak dan mengubah arah berlarinya menuju namja itu. Jaejoong -namja itu- merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berjongkok di depan Changmin, bersiap menerima pelukan namja itu.

"ahjussi menjemput, minnie?" tanya Changmin begitu telah memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. "ne. ahjussi menjemputmu, chagi." jawab Jaejoong. Changmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"ahjussi, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim dulu sebelum pulang?" pinta Changmin. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk dengan mata yang berbinar.

"ahjussi juga suka es krim. Kajja, kita makan es krim~" ucap Jaejoong bersemangat. Mereka segera memasuki mobil Jaejoong dan melesat meninggalkan pekarangan sekolah.

"jadi, kita mau makan es krim di mana, ahjussi?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kita akan makan di tempat ahjussi biasa makan, gwenchana?" Jaejoog balas bertanya. Changmin mengangguk.

"gwenchana. Asalkan makan es krim. Es krimnya enak kan , ahjussi?" tanya Changmin lagi. sedari tadi bocah itu tak berhenti melonjak senang. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"lebih baik kau merasakannya sendiri, Minnie~ itu kita sudah sampai." ucap Jaejoong. Ia segera memarkir mobil dan mematikannya.

"ayo kita masuk, chagi." ajak Jaejoong. Mereka segera turun dari mobil dan melangkah riang memasuki kedai es krim itu. Jaejoong tersenyum memandang bangunan dengan nuansa ungu itu, tidak berubah sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Hanya sedikit perombakan di sana-sini. Dan semua yang ada di bangunan itu, mengingatkan Jaejoong pada kenangan masa lalunya.

"aku kembali. Aku kembali mengingat bagaimana kau memintaku menikahimu, yun. Aku selalu mengingatmu." gumam Jaejoong.

"ayo, ahjussi~ palli~ Minnie sudah tak sabar untuk makan es krim~" ucap Changmin sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam tangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan segera duduk di salah satu meja di sana.

"setelah ini kita pulang, ne?" pinta Jaejoong sembari melepas kaca mata dan juga topinya. Changmin mengangguk sembari membaca daftar menu yang ada. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat buah hatinya tersenyum bahagia, hanya hal sesederhana itu untuk membuat perasaannya menghangat.

"eomma mencintaimu, Changmin-ah." dan Jaejoong hanya dapat bergumam lirih.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Oh My God~!

Chapter absurd datang lagi~ entah kenapa aku kurang nge-feel ama this chap. Yah~ tapi tetep aja harus aku publish~ Maap banget atas keterlambatanku yang gak bisa tiap minggu update~ Derita Wi-Fi numpang! Makasih banyak atas segala reviews yang masuk~

At least, give me review, ne~ Gomawo~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Additional Casts : **Chibi!Min**,**YeWook, Kyuhyun

**Length** : 5

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. **YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

.

.

.

_"setelah ini kita pulang, ne?" pinta Jaejoongs mebari melepas kaca mata dan juga topinya. Changmin menagangguk sembari membaca daftar menu yang ada. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat buah hatinya tersenyum bahagia, hanya hal sesederhana itu untuk membuat perasaannya menghangat._

_"eomma mencintaimu, Changmin-ah." dan Jaejoong hanya dapat bergumam lirih._

.

.

.

**Part 5**

**.**

Jam belum menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tetapi seorang Jung Yunho sudah duduk santai di sofa depan TV ruang keluarganya. Disampingnya terlihat Yoochun tengah menonton TV dengan serius, tangannya memeluk sebuah toples yang berisi makanan ringan, tak jarang suara renyah dari makanan yang ia makan mengusik suara TV.

"mereka belum pulang, hyung?" tanay Yoochun setelah membiarkan keadaan sunyi lebih dari setengah jam. Yunho tertawa kecil mendnegarnya.

"belum. Biarkan saja, mereka pasti akan pulang juga. Fokuslah pada filmmu saja." jawab Yunho. sesekali ia mengambil makanan di pelukan Yoochun.

"ah, hyung!" Yoochun berbalik dan memandang Yunho, membuat kini ia menghadap Yunho dengan namja itu yang memandnagnya bingung. "mwo?" tanya Yunho saat Yoochun hanya diam saja melihatnya.

"kau menunjukkan apa pada Changmin agar dia percaya bahwa Jaejoong ibunya?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho tersenyum.

"album pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong dan juga foto-foto saat ia tengah hamil serta masa kecil Changmin bersama Jaejoong." jawab Yunho. Yoochun hanya mengangguk paham. Yunho mendesah kecil.

"aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi Changmin saat melihat itu semua." gumam Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Yunho. "aku yakin dia akan menerima ini. Kita hanya perlu ber-"

_Ting, tong._

Kalimat Yoochun terputus oleh suara bel. Dua namja itu saling berpandnagan beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Yunho beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"appa~" teriakan Changmin langsung terdnegar begitu Yunho membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh namja mungil itu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"ayo masuk. Ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan." ucap Yunho smebari melangkah masuk. Jaejoong berjalan dibelakangnya dengan smeua penasaranya. Mereka duduk di sofa depan TV, sofa yang masih ada Yoochun disana.

"eoh, Yoochun-ah. Sudah lama tak bertemu." ucap Jaejoong senang saat melihat Yoochun disana. Yoochun tersneyum dan mengangguk kecil, menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong yang kini menjabatnya.

"ne. hyung, lama tidak bertemu." jawab Yoochun pelan. Mereka kembali duduk ke tempat semula dengan Changmin yang berada diantara Jaejoong dan Yunho, sedangkan Yoochun berada diujung, sebelah Yunho.

"Yoochun-ah, tolong ambilkan dua album foto di atas meja sampingmu." ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya. Yoochun mengangguk dan segera mengambil apa yang tadi Yunho suruh dna menyerahkannya pada namja itu.

"Changminnie, appa mau menunjukkan sesuatu. Kemarilah!" panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang saat ini tengah berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Changmin yang dipanggil segera mendekat ke arah Yunho dan duduk dipangkuan sang appa.

"Jae, kau juga mendekatlah, dan juga Yoochun. Kita akan mencoba melihat bagaimana keluarga kita 6 tahun yang lalu." ucap Yunho, ada sedikit nada getir disana, yang disamarkan dengan sangat baik oleh Yunho yang menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Jaejoong terdiam, meski tetap menurut untuk mendekat ke arah Yunho. sedangkan Yoochun hanya diam melihat itu.

"Changminnie, ini siapa?" tanya Yunho setelah membuka cover album itu dan menampilkan sebuah foto pernikahan dnegan nuansa hitam putih yang kentara. Di sana berdiri dua orang namja yang memakai tuxedo couple dan tengah tersneyum lebar ke arah kamera.

Changmin memajukan bibirnya, kepalanya sedikit miring ke kiri, sedangkan telunjuknya menyentuh foto itu. Ia berfikir sejenak, mengangkat kepalanya dan memandnag Yunho.

"ini appa." jawab Changmin senang saat mnemukan fakta bahwa namja yang memakai tuxedo hitam di sana adalah sang appa. Yunho tersneyum dan mengangguk. "ne. itu memang appa."

"lalu ini siapa?" tanya Yoochun sembari menunjuk seorang namja lagi yang memakai tuxedo putih. Jaejoong menelan lidahnya gugup, ia semapt beradu pandang dengan Yoochun sejenak, dan Jaejoong dapat menangkap sebuah seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"ini kan Jaejoong ahjussi." jawab Changmin cepat. Jaejoong dan Yunho tersneyum. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"tapi kenapa appa dan Jae ahjussi berfoto seperti ini?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari bahwa saat itu tangan sang appa berada di pinggang Jaejoong dan kedua tangan Jaejoong memeluk pinggang Yunho. Yunho tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"itu foto 6 tahun yang lalu, sayang. Kita di Belanda saat itu. Appa dan Jaejoong ahjussi menikah. Kau tahukan menikah itu apa?" jelas Yunho. Changmin menggeleng. "Minnie tidak tahu menikah itu apa. Tapi menikah itu tinggal serumah dan punya anak-kan appa?" tany Changmin memastikan. Yunho tersenyum, menyadari bahwa sang aegya masihlah seorang anak kelas 1 SD yang belum paham arti menikah itu sendiri.

"ne. menikah itu bisa punya anak." kali ini Yoochun menjawab cepat. Yunho dan Jaejoong memandang Yoochun tajam.

"kau mengajari anakku yang tidak-tidak, Chun." desis Yunho. Yoochun hanya menyengir polos. Changmin membuka foto itu, menampilkan foto lain. Tentu saja foto pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sesekali menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin ataupun menjelaskan apa yang ada difoto itu. Sedangkan Yoochun hany melihat dan menanggapi seperlunya. Dan saat foto terakhir selesai dilihat Changmin, anak itu langsung memandang Yunho dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"lalu, jika appa dan Jaejoong ahjussi menikah, kenapa tidak tinggal serumah? Memang Jae ahjussi bisa punya anak? Setahu Minnie, namja nggak bisa hamil, appa~" ucap Changmin menyuarakan isi hatinya. Yunho tersenyum paham, sednagkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucatnya. Ia takut kembali ditolak.

"sekarang, kita buka yang ini. Otte?" tanya Yunho smebari membawa album yang lain kehadapan Changmin. Changmin mengangguk cepat. Ia segera membuka album itu tak sabar.

"appa tampan sekali di foto ini~" ucap Changmin sembari tertawa kecil saat melihat foto pertama di album itu. Foto saat Yunho tersenyum dan menunjukkan tanda peace disamping Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di kursi. Yunho, Yoochun, dan Jaejoong tertawa mendnegar ucapan Changmin.

"appa memang tampan, sayang~" balas Yunho. Yoochun mencibir mendnegar balasan narsis Yunho.

"lebih tampan samchon sebenarnya." ucap Yoochun. Yunho mendnegus kasar.

"sedahlah, lanjutkan saja melihatnya." ucap Jaejoong, berusaha menghindari hal yang tek perlu. Yunho dan Yoochun hanya terdiam, menyaksikan Changmin yang membuka-buka album itu, sampai saat Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya di sebuah foto yang menunjukkan Jaejoong tengah mengandung dengan memakai kemeja Yunho yang kebesaran dan memperlihatkan perut buncitnya. Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia di kamera saat itu.

"appa, Jae ahjussi hamil?" tanya Changmin smebari memandnag Yunho penasaran. Yunho tersenyum.

"coba tanya Jae ahjussi sendiri" dan Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong begitu mendnegar jawaban Yunho.

"ahjussi, ahjussi bisa hamil?" tanya Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk. "ne."

"bisa ya namja hamil? Berarti appa, samchon, sama Minnie juga bisa hamil?" tanya Changmin lagi. Jaejoong tersneyum, ia membelai lembut kepala Changmin.\

"minnie percaya pada keajaiban? Minnie percaya Tuhan, kan?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Changmin mengangguk. "ne. Minnie percaya." jawab Changmin yakin. Jaejoong tersneyum.

"ahjussi mendapat keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk bisa mengandung." ucap Jaejoong.

Changmin terdiam, "Minnie, appa, dan Samchon bisa hamil juga?" Tanya Changmin ulang. Yunho dan Yoochun tergelak pelan mendnegar pertanyaan itu.

"aniya, chagi~ aniya~ Hanya Jaejoong ahjussi yang bisa." jawab Yoochun menjelaskan. Changmin mengangguk dengan Jaejoong yang masih membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Hanya Jaejoong ahjussi yang bisa." Changmin mengulang kalimat itu, membuahkan sneyuman kecil di bibir Jaejoong.

"Coba dibuka lagi." ucap Jaejoong kemudian. Changmin mengangguk dan membuka lagi lembaran foto dialbum itu. Sesekali ia membuat tanda 'o' dengan bibirnya, terkadang pula ia mengerutkan keningnya. Semua yang ada disana hanya memandnag Changmin, menunggu respon namja cilik itu.

"ini anak, ahjussi?" tanya Changmin sembari menunjuk seorang bayi mungil yang tidur pulas disamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. "ne, itu anak ahjussi. Kau tahu siapa namanya?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

Changmin menggeleng. "nan molla."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang mengangguk ke arahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyebutkan nama anaknya.

"namanya, Jung Changmin." jawab Jaejoong. Changmin terdiam, ia memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"Jung Changmin? Itu nama Minnie, aniya?" tanya Changmin bingung. Jaejoong mengangguk, matany terasa perih, juga terlihat merah. Ia berusaha menahan air mata yang sangat ingin keluar.

"ne. itu memang Changminnie." jawab Jaejoong dnegan suara parau. Yunho menyadari itu. Ia membuka album itu lagi hingga kini memperlihatlan foto-foto Changmin saat kecil. Changmin terdiam, memandnag foto-foto itu seksama.

"itu, Minnie?" tanya Changmin ragu. Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, bibirnya sudah ia tutup dengan punggung tangan kanannya, sedangkan air matanya sudah mengalir sedari tadi. Changmin terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arah Yunho dan memeluk namja itu. Ia meminta kekuatan sang appa, fakta ini sedikit mengejutkannya.

"appa, kalau itu Minnie, berarti Jae ahjussi eomma minnie?" tanya Changmin pelan. Yunho mengangguk, membelai lembut punggung sang anak. Ia tahu, Changmin tengah bingung saat ini.

"ne. jae ahjussi memang eomma, minnie." jawab Yunho. Changmin melepas pelukannya, namja itu memandnag Yunho yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Minnie percaya pada appa?" tanya Yunho saat masih melihat keraguan pada diri Changmin. Changmin hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Jae ahjussi itu eomma minnie~ ahjussi yang sudah melahirkan Minnie ke dunia ini. Minnie tahu itu kan?" tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin terdiam, ia menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong yang kini sesenggukan disampingnya. Ia turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho, mencari persetujuan. Dan saat sang appa mengangguk, ia naik ke pangkuan Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"eomma~" bisik Changmin lirih. Jaejoong semakin tergugu, ia memeluk balik Changmin.

.

"chun, sepertinya idemu berhasil" dan Yunho serta Yoochun tersenyum memandnag anak-ibu itu yang masih berpelukan.

.

.

.

"terus~ kenapa sekarang appa dan eomma tidak tinggal serumah?" tanya Changmin.

Saat ini mereka tengah berkumpul dikamar namja cilik itu, ia mengdu lelah tadi dan meminta digendong menuju kamarnya, sedari tadi ia tidak melepaskan diri dari memeluk lengan Jaejoong manja. Dan Jaejoong hanay tersneyum kecil melihat itu.

"kan eomma harus bekerja, sayang~" jawab Yunho, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Changmin. Changmin mengangguk paham.

"berarti sekarang eomma sudah bisa tinggal disini kan?" tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong penuh harap. Jaejoong tersneyum sendu.

"tidak bisa, sayang~ eomma masih harus bekerja." jawab Jaejoong lembut, ia membelai rambut Changmin penuh sayang. Changmin merengut.

"tapikan Minnie mau bobok bareng eomma~" Changmin merengek menarik baju yang dipakai Jaejoong. Jaejoong meringis dan memandnag Yunho, meminta bantuan. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"chagi~ eomma masih harus bekerja." ucap Yunho. ia kini justru balik memandang Yoochun, meminta bantuannya juga. Changmin masih tetap merengek, bahkan kini ia memeluk erat leher Jaejoong dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak namja cantik itu. Yoochun hanya menggeleng pasrah.

"Samchon ke kamar dulu, samchon mau tidur, Minnie. Ayo, cium pipi samchon dulu." pamit Yoochun. Changmin menggeleng.

"shireo!" jawab Changmin masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jaejoong. Yoochun menghela nafas memandang Changmin yang tengah ngambek sekarang. "baiklah, samchon pergi. Jalja, Minnie~" ucap Yoochun dan segera berlalu dari kamar itu, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Yunho sebelum benar-benar keluar kamar.

"aish!" dan Yunho hanya emngumpat menyadari Yoochun yang menghindari situasi.

"chagi~ bagaimana kalau malam ini eomma tidur denganmu. Otte? Malam ini saja." bujuk Jaejoong, sedikit banyak ia tak tega melihat Changmin yang tak mau tidur, padahal sudah jam 9 lewat. Yunho mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Jaejoong. Changmin melepas pelukannya begitu saja, memandnag Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar

"jeongmalyo, ahju- eh, eomma?" tanya Changmin excited. Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk serempak.

"ne~" jawab mereka bersama. Changmin tertawa dna kembali memeluk Jaejoong,

"eomma mianhae, kemarin Minnie tidak menganggap eomma. Maafkan minnie, ne?" ucap Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "ne~ Eomma juga minta maaf karena meninggalkan, Minnie." balas Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk.

"eomma, jangan pergi lagi. arasseo?!" ancam Changmin. Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar nada ketus di kalimat itu.

"ne, eomma tidak akan pergi lagi."

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Mereka sudah kembali dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Jaejoong dengan dunia entertainment-nya dan Yunho dengan perusahannya. Dan sejak saat itu, Changmin tak pernah absen menelpon Jaejoong, merengek pada ummanya itu untuk menemaninya makan es krim ataupun tidur bersama. Tak ada perubahan besar yang terjadi pada diri Changmin, sampai akhirnya siang itu, pada hari minggu Jaejoong berkinjung ke kediaman Jung. Untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk memenuhi rengekan sang aegya.

"astaga, Changminnie~ kau merengek pada eomma untuk datang hari ini hanay untuk menyaksikanmu bermain game bersama appamu?" teriak Jaejoong tak percaya. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ia frustasi. Sungguh!

Pasalnya sejak tadi pagi Changmin sudah menginterupsi pemotretannya dengan panggilan dan juga puluhan pesan yang berisi hal yang sama. Memintanya datang ke kediaman Jung. Dan sudah satu jam sejak ia datang ke rumah ini, dan sejak ia datang, Changmin dan Yunho tak berhenti bermaiin game di ruang keluarga, mengacuhkan kehadiran Jaejoong di sana.

"eomma~ Minnie mau menang! Lihat, sebentar lagi Minnie mengalahkan, appa!" teriak Changmin senang melihat skornya yang diatas Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus kesal, kedatangannya terasa sia-sia.

"You're such a damn bastard, Jung Yunho" desis Jaejoong emosi. Ia sudah cukup bersabar menghadapi tingkah anaknya yang merengek tak henti dan memaksanya menghentikan pemotretannya dan tergesa kemari. Dan apa yang ia dapatkan?!

"eomma!" dan Changmin semakin berteriak senang, tak menghiraukan wajah kusut Jaejoong yang duduk di sofa belakang mereka.

"Just go to hell with your damn fucking game, Jung Yunho, Jung Changmin!" Jaejoong berteriak dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan hentakan kesalnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah mengumpat di depan sang aegya.

Yunho dan Changmin langsung menghentikan permainannya, mereka menoleh dan menatap punggung Jaejoong yang kini menjauh. Changmin memandang bingung pada Yunho yang menghela nafasnya panjang.

"eomma bicara apa tadi, appa? Kenapa memanggil nama Minnie dan appa?" tanya Changmin dengna tatapan polosnya. Yunho menghela nafas lega. Beruntung anaknya tak tahu tentang arti apa yang diucapkan sang eomma. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Changmin.

"eobseoyo. Kau bermainlah sendiri dulu, appa akan bicara dengan eomma. Dan saat eomma kemari lagi, hentikan permainanmu." jelas Yunho. Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, memandnag Yunho bingung.

"eomma sedang kesal, chagi~ kita mengacuhkannya karena terlalu asik bermain game. Arachi?" tambah Yunho. Changmin mengangguk dan kembali lanjut dengan permainannya. Yunho meletakkan joystick yang ia pegang dan segera menyusul Jaejoong yang ternyata berada di dapur, bersama sang halmoni.

Tapi namja cantik itu langsung berlalu dari sana begitu melihat Yunho.

.

"ada apa, Yun? Kudengar tadi Jaejoong berteriak. Eomma bertanya padanya dan tak mendapat jawaban apapun. Ia sibuk merutukimu dan meminum air dingin dari lemari es." Halmoni lagsung bertanya dengan nada rendah begitu melihat Yunho yang memasuki dapur dengan wajah datarnya. Yunho menggeleng.

"eobseo. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya." jawab Yunhon dingin. Halmoni menggeleng dan membelai lembut lengan Yunho.

"jangan membesarkan hal yang kecil. Jangan memperumit masalahmu sendiri. Lupakanlah obsesimu untuk membencinya. Itu hanya obsesi, Yun. Tidak lebih." ucap halmoni. Yunho menghela nafas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia menatap Halmoni dan tersneyum kecil.

"gokjong hajima." balas Yunho singkat. Ia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang kini duduk di ruang makan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja itu.

"kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho dingin, ia menatap tajam Jaejoong yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"memang kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong justru melontarkan pertanyaan yangg sama kepada Yunho, dengan nada yang tak berbeda jauh. Yunho mendengus kasar.

"kau tidak sedang mabuk kan hingga berkata kasar di depan anakmu?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pasrah, ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Ia mencoba tidak tersulut emosi saat ini. Itu tidak memperaiki apapun.

"jawab pertanyaanku." desis Yunho. Jaejoong melepas kedua tangannya dan menatap Yunho dengan wajah lelahnya.

"oke, Yun. Aku tahu aku salah. Mian, aku kelepasan tadi. Aku tak bermaksud mengumpat di depanmu dan Changmin." jawab Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"aku lelah Yun. Semalam aku hanya tidur 3 jam, dan saat aku sudah berusaha untuk datang kemari, kau dan Changmin justru mengacuhkanku. Aku juga butuh istirahat." tambah Jaejoong. Kepalanya menumpu pada kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia lelah, dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Yunho memejamkan matanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh pelan pundak Jaejoong.

"tidurlah bersama Changmin siang ini. Sudha jam 2, kurasa tidak salah jika ia tidur siang." ucap Yunho sebelum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"aku akan memanggil Changmin untuk meminta maaf kepadamu. Ia harus tahu bahwa ia bersalah dan fakta bahwa eommanya sibuk." tambah Yunho sebelum menghilang. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"kau tak berubah sama sekali." gumam Jaejoong. Tapi setelah itu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa.

"mengesampingkan bahwa baru saja kau berkata dengan nada seperti itu padaku. Dulu kau tak pernah berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu padaku"

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan berjingkat keluar dari kamar Changmin. Langit sudah gelap, menandakan matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya. Jaejoong melirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. 08.30. Belum terlalu malam. Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar Changmin dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Dapat ia lihat Yunho dan halmoni tengah duduk di ruang keluarga, dengan the dan juga cemilan kecil. Tengah menonton sebuah variety show di TV.

"Yunho-ah, eomeoni. Saya pulang dulu." pamit Jaejoong. Yunho dan Halmoni menoleh, memandang Jaejoong yang kini memakai mantelnya. Halmoni tersenyum.

"ne. hati-hati Jae." ucap Halmoni. Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil. Jaejoong balas tersenyum dan segera keluar dari rumah itu.

"oh, ya Jae. Jangan sampai ada wartawan yang tahu dirimu yang sering berkunjung ke rumah ini. Itu tidak baik." ucap Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mengangguk sebagai jawabannya dan segera berlalu dari sana. Ia tak terlalu mengambil pusing soal wartawan-wartawan itu. Selama ini tidak ada berita apapun tentang hubungannya dengan pemilik Jung Corp, jadi, ia pikir tak akan ada masalah.

.

"hah~ lelahnya." keluh Jaejoong sembari berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya yang berada sedikit jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia sedikit merutuki rumah keluarga Jung yang sangat luas ini.

"lebih baik aku menyalakan ponselku." gumam Jaejoong sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kanting mantelnya. Sejak datang kemari, ponselnya sudah ia non-aktifkan. Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari Yesung, dan juga pesan-pesan yang lain. Ia membuka mobilnya dan segera masuk, menyamankan duduknya sendiri dan mulai menyalakan mesin.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi balik Yesung, mengingat berapa kali manager-nya itu menelpon dirinya, sepertinya penting. Ia letakkan ponselnya di dashboard dan memasang earphone wireless di telinga kirinya. Ia mulai jalankan mobilnya perlahan, membelah keheningan malam.

"ne hyung. Waeyo?" ucap Jaejoong begitu panggilan diangkat oleh Yesung.

_"what do you mean with ,'waeyo', Kim Jaejoong!" _Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya mendnegar teriakan Yesung.

"hei! Ada apa sich hyung?! Jangan berteriak begitu. Aku sedang menyetir."

_"kau dari mana? Aku menghubungimu sejak tadi siang!" _

"aku ke rumah Changmin. Sudah smeinggu lebih aku tak menmuinya." jawab Jaejoong dengna senyuman kecilnya, mengingat wajah damai sanga aegya saat tidur.

_"For God's sake, Kim Jaejoong~ apa kau tahu kekacauan apa yang kau buat? Kau harus membuatku melakukan negosiasi dengan majalah yang menyewamu untuk menjadi model covernya. Ia membuatku harus duduk selama 3 jam di ruangan itu! Brengsek kau Jae!" _teriak Yesung di akhir kalimatnya. Jaejoong tertawa mendengar umpatan Yesung untuknya.

"Calm, hyung. Aku sedang menuju rumahmu. Tenang saja." ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Yesung menghela nafasnya di line seberang.

_"jangan bilang kau bermaksud menginap?!" _dan Jaejoong tertawa lepas mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan." dan setelah itu Jaejoong mengernyit kaget saat panggilan diputus oleh Yesung begitu saja. Ia mencibir pelan.

"dasar pelit! Mau menginap saja tak boleh!"

.

.

.

"hyung? Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Ryeowokk sembari memasuki kamar Jaejoong, yang sebenarnya kamar tamu rumahnya. Jaejoong tersneyum, menepuk ranjang disampingnya.

"sudah, tadi hyung sudah makan. Duduklah." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook balas tersenyum dan langsung menuruti ucapan Jaejoong untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa hyung menginap di sini?" tanya Ryeowook. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya, ia menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook dan membaringkan tubuhnya.

"kau tidak suka hyung menginap di sini?" Jaejoong balik bertanya, membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli. Ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, memeluk pinggang kakak sepupunya itu.

"aniya~ aku sangan suka hyung menginap di sini. Terkadang aku kesepian di sini sendirian." jawab Ryeowook, ia mempererat pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membelai lembut punggung Ryeowook, menyamankan posisi adik sepupunya.

"hyung, bagaimana dengan Changmin? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ryeowook di pelukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk. "dia baik-baik saja." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"apa dia mirip denganmu hyung? Atau mirip dnegan Yunho hyung?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"dia mirip denganku dan dengannya. Dia anak kami, Wook-ah. Tentu saja sifatnya juga mirip appa dan eommanya." jawab Jaejoong dnegan tawa kecilnya. Ryeowook mengangguk paham.

"lalu, apa dia juga suka makan es krim?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya mendnegar pertanyaan baru dari Ryeowook. Tapi dia hanya diam dan menjawabnya.

"ya, dia suka es krim."

"apa dia juga manja hyung?"

"ya, dia manja."

"apa dia suka merengek pada hyung?"

"dia memang suka merengek"

"dia tampan atau manis?"

"dia tampan dan manis."

"eh, lebih mirip Jae hyung atau Yunho hyung?"

"astaga, Wookie~ ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bertanya hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong sembari melepas pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook yang meringis kecil.

"aku penasaran hyung. Sepertinya dia anak yang lucu dan manis, dia bisa menerima kehadiran hyung begitu saja, berarti dia juga ramah. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya~" rengek Ryeowook sembari menarik piyama bagian depan milik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menghela nafsanya.

"dia bisa menerimaku karena aku eommanya, yah semacam ikatan batin begitu." jelas Jaejoong sembari mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Ryeowok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku samchonnya, dia berarti juga punya ikatan batin dneganku." ucap Ryeowook lirih. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"samchon? Bukan imo-nya?" goda Jaejoong sembari menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Ryeowook merengut tak terima. "aku namja hyung!" protes Ryeowook, Jaejoong tertawa dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook lagi.

"kau ingin bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong. Ryeowook mengangguk cepat.

"ne~ aku ingin bertemu dengannya." jawab Ryeowook dnegan senyuman lebarnya. Jaejoong tertawa.

"aku berencana untuk membawanya tinggal bersamaku." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.

"memang Yunho hyung memperbolehkannya? Kalian baru bertemu sebulan ini. Bahkan Yunho hyung belum menerima hyung dengan baik di sisinya." Ryeowook mencoba memeberikan pendapatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum maklum.

"ya, aku juga baru sedang memikirkannya. Aku belum berbicara dengan Yunho. dan yah~ aku akan mencoba bersabar saja." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"kuharap kau selalu bahagia, hyung."

.

.

.

**TBC **

Otte? Pendekkah?

Hah~ akhirnya udah terungkapkan identitas Jaejoong pada Changmin~

Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan.

**And Big Thanks To : **aoi ao, litttlecupcake noona, akiramia44, tukang baca, .549, tyrhyeee, manize83, lipminnie, .984991, Thania kim, Yasmien amira, And all readers.

**Gamsahae~ **

So, mind to review again?


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Length** : 6

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : seorang namja yang ingin kembali kepada cintanya setelah pergi meninggalkan sang kekasih demi dunia semu yang ia impikan. Mencampakkan sang kekasih bersama dengan sang titipan Tuhan. Mencoba sepenuh hati untuk kembali membina kasih yang sempat terputus justru saat sang kekasih sudah berhasil hidup tanpa dirinya. **YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

.

.

.

_"aku berencana untuk membawanya tinggal bersamaku." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya.  
"memang Yunho hyung memperbolehkannya? Kalian baru bertemu sebulan ini. Bahkan Yunho hyung belum menerima hyung dengan baik di sisinya." Ryeowook mencoba memeberikan pendapatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum maklum._

_"ya, aku juga baru sedang memikirkannya. Aku belum berbicara dengan Yunho. dan yah~ aku akan mencoba bersabar saja." ucap Jaejoong. Ryeowook kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong._

_"kuharap kau selalu bahagia, hyung." _

.

.

.

**Part 6**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah pagi seorang Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada schedule yang berarti, hanya rekaman untuk album terbarunya pagi ini. Itu berarti hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan sang aegya tercinta.

"hyungie~" teriakan Ryeowook di pagi hari ini membuat Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri mematut dirinya didepan cermin segera berjalan keluar kamar. Ia langsung dihadiahi sebuah senyuman manis dari namja mungil itu.  
"ayo kita sarapan, hyung. Sungie hyung sudah menunggu." ucap Ryeowook. Jaejoong mengangguk dan segera mengikuti namja mungil itu menuju ruang makan.

.

"kau ada acara hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang makan, dengan Yesung yang baru saja bergabung. Ryeowook menggeleng sembari mengambilkan nasi untuk Yesung dan Jaejoong.

"aniya, waeyo, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook, ia meletakkan piring untuk Jaejoong dan mengambil nasi untuknya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"eum…. Kau ke agensi hari ini?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Ryeowook terdiam dan memandang Yesung, meminta pendapat namja itu.

"kau ada pekerjaan hari ini, chagi. Jangan bilang kau lupa lagi! kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh! Nanti kau rekaman lagu untuk album terbarumu, Jae, lagu milik Ryeowook. Yang berarti kalian berdua akan berada di studio yang sama." jelas Yesung sembari memakan sarapannya. Tak mempedulikan raut merengut Ryeowook dan Jaejoong.

"tapikan tak perlu mengatai kita bodoh, Hyungie~" Ryeowook merengek, memajukan bibir mungilnya. Ia menatap tak suka ke arah Yesung yang dengan santainya memakan sarapan buatannya.

"sudahlah. Memang kau mau mengajak Ryeowook ke mana, Jae?" tanya Yesung, mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, "aku mau mengajak Ryeowook bertemu dengan Changmin." jawab Jaejoong. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, memeluk Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku mencintaimu, hyung~" ucap Ryeowook senang. Jaejoong tertawa, sedangkan Yesung mengangkat alisnya, memandang bingung pada Ryeowook.

"jadi, kau selingkuh dengan Jaejoong sekarang, Wookie~?" tanya Yesung pelan, Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, melepas pelukannya dengan Jaejoong dan menggeleng ke arah Yesung.

"Kenapa aku harus berselingkuh dengan Jaejoong hyung? Dia kan 'hyung'ku, hyungie~" ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum lebar, ia mencium sekilas pipi Yesung.

.

"sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan. Aku sudah hampir terlambat untuk recording. Dan kau Yesung hyung! Jangan mencium Ryeowook di meja makan. Astaga~" Jaejoong menggeleng frustasi saat melihat Yesung kini melumat bibir Ryeowook, dihadapannya!

"H-hyung, benar kata Jae hyung. Ayo kita segera berangkat." ucap Ryeowook sembari membenarkan duduknya. Yesung menyeringai kecil sebelum mengangguk.

"baiklah, baiklah. Ayo kita segera sarapan dan berangkat."

.

.

.

"jadi, nanti aku tak akan bisa keluar saat makan siang, Chun." ucap Yunho sembari berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya, diikuti Yoochun dibelakang.

"jadi, aku yang akan menjemput Changmin?" tanya Yoochun. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkasnya di atas meja Yunho dan duduk dikursinya, berseberangan dengan kursi Yunho di ruangan itu. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum memandang Yoochun.

"ani. Jaejoong yang akan menjemputnya. Ia akan mengajak Changmin berjalan-jalan sebentar." jawab Yunho sekilas sebelum kembali berkutat dnegan berkas di atas mejanya. Yoochun terdiam, ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya memandang Yunho.

"jadi, hyung sudah berdamai dengan Jaejoong sekarang?" tanya Yoochun.

"eoh?" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang malas ke arah Yoochun.

"harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu bahwa aku dan Jaejoong tidak sedang terlibat perang apapun. Jadi tak ada yang perlu kita damaikan, Chun!" jawab Yunho ketus. Yoochun mengangkat ujung bibirnya.

"tapi hyung sedang tidak dalam hubungan baik dengan Jaejoong. Dan kini kau membiarkan dia membawa anakmu kemana-mana, Jung!" balas Yoochun, masih mempertahankan argumennya.

"Chun! Sekali lagi kutekankan, dia itu eommanya. Dia berhak atas Changmin." ucap Yunho, "dan Kupikir kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak membicarakan masalah pribadi di kantor. Kita sedang sibuk!" tambah Yunho. Yoochun tertawa kecil, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Yunho, berdiri di depan meja namja itu.

.

"Hyung, apa hyung tahu bahwa aku belum bisa memaafkan Kim Jaejoong atas kejadian dulu?" tanya Yoochun sembari menatap serius ke arah Yunho yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Yunho terdiam, gerakan tangannya yang tadi membuka kertas-kertas itu terhenti. Ia letakkan bolpoinnya di meja dan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Yoochun sama seriusnya.

"jadi, apa kau pikir hyung sudah bisa memaafkannya?" Yunho balik bertanya, dengan suara rendah khasnya. Yoochun menyeringai.

"aku tahu. Hyung juga belum." jawab Yoochun singkat. "lalu, apa lagi yang perlu kau permasalahkan?" tanya Yunho cepat. Yoochun menggeleng.

"eobseo. Aku hanya mengingatkan hyung bahwa aku masih belum menerima namja itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam keluarga Jung." jawab Yoochun. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Chun! Kau tahu, Jaejoong lebih tua daripada diriku. Seharusnya kau memanggilnya hyung." ucap Yunho pelan. Yoochun terkekeh.

"eum, bagaimana ya~ aku sedang tidak dalam mood baik untuk memanggilnya hyung." jawab Yoochun asal. Yunho menghela nafasnya melihat kelakukan Yoochun barusan.

.

"Sudahlah, Chun. Kau tahu aku tak lagi mencintainya. Aku sudah benar-benar melupakan rasa itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa mengelak bahwa ia ibu kandung dari anakku. Aku tak bisa mengelak fakta itu, Chun." ucap Yunho, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pasrah pada sandaran kursi. Yoochun mengangguk.

"ya, aku tahu itu." jawab Yoochun. "tapi aku juga ingin memberitahu hyung juga, bahwa aku tidak membencinya. Aku tidak membencinya, Hyung. Aku hanya 'belum' memaafkannya." jelas Yoochun. Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang.

"arra. Nan arra! Sudahlah, Chun. Kembali ke mejamu! Kau membuatku semakin pusing!" ucap Yunho ketus. Yoochun tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menuju mejanya, menuruti ucapan sang atasan.

"jadi, sekarang kita membiarkan Jaejoong menjemput Changmin?" tanya Yoochun begitu duduk di kursinya. Yunho memutar kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Yoochun.

"diam atau keluar dari ruangan ini?!" ancam Yunho. Yoochun tertawa sebelum membuat gerakan horizontal di depan bibir, memberi kesan menutup zipper mulutnya. Yunho mendengus kasar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya lagi.

.

.

.

"jadi, kapan kita bertemu Changmin?" tanya Ryeowook antusias. Mereka sedang duduk di depan ruang rekaman dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan satu lagi untuk album terbarunya.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar nada antusias di kalimat Ryeowook. Ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya, membasahi tenggorokannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"sebentar lagi, Ryeowookie. Kita tunggu Yesung hyung kembali dari kantor, ne? bagaimanapun kita harus meminta ijinnya dulu." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum kecilnya. Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengangguk paham. "arra~" ucapnya singkat.

.

"Jae, kau sudah selesai?" sebuah suara baritone yang sedari tadi ditunggu kehadirannya menyapa telinga dua orang namja itu. Ryeowook menoleh antusias dan langsung menghambur ke tubuh namja itu.

"Hyungie~" Ryeowook berucap manja sembari memeluk tubuh Yesung, membenamkan wajahnya nyaman di dada bidang kekasihnya.

"hei, hei, hei. Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Yesung bingung. Ia mengelus pelan punggung namja mungil itu. "dia hanya kangen padamu, hyung." ucap Jaejoong asal. Ia menyengir lebar mendapat tatapan tak percaya dari Yesung.

"aku memang merindukanmu, hyung. Tapi aku menunggu kedatanganmu bukan untuk bermanja-manja, aku ingin meminta ijin untuk pergi dengan Jaejoong hyung." jelas Ryeowook masih dipelukan Yesung. Yesung tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

Seperti ini tidak bermanja? Bahkan pelukan Ryeowook dipinggangnya sangat erat.

"eum, eum. Hyung tahu itu." ucap Yesung sembari mengangguk kecil. Ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook dari pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah namja itu.

"hyung pasati mengijinkanmu, chagi~ lagipula bukankah kau sangat ingin bertemu Changmin? Tapi, maaf. Hyung tidak bisa ikut. Ada pekerjaan yang harus hyung lakukan." jelas Yesung. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dan mencium cepat pipi Yesung.

"aku mencintaimu, hyung~" teriak Ryeowook kecil sembari memeluk leher Yesung erat. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas melihat adegan di depannya. Yesung sang weirdo dengan Ryeowook the spoiled boy. Sangat sering melakukan adegan mesra tak kenal tempat dan waktu seperti ini.

.

"hey, hey! Sudahlah! Changmin sudah pulang sekolah sekarang. Lebih baik kita segera menjemputnya sebelum ia menunggu terlalu lama, Wookie~" interupsi Jaejoong. Pasangan itu melepas pelukannya dan menyengir lebar menghadap Jaejoong.

"baiklah. Kajja!" ucap Ryeowook semangat. Ia mengambil mantel dan juga tasnya lalu menghampiri Yesung. Ia mengecup pipi Yesung sekali lagi, membuat Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

_Mereka benar-benar tak kenal tempat ternyata._

"dadah hyung~" dan akhirnya Jaejoong dan Ryeowook meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan menyisakan Yesung didalamnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong berdiri tenang di depan mobil milik Jaejoong yang terparkir di samping gerbang SD tempat Changmin sekolah. Dua namja cantik itu berbincang ringan sembari memperhatikan setiap murid yang keluar dari gerbang.

"ah, hyung. Apa Changmin tak memiliki ponsel?" Tanya Ryeowook saat namja yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung terlihat.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "eobseo. Yunho tak membelikannya." Jawab Jaejoong. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk paham.

"lalu, kita hanya menunggu seperti ini terus? Hyung sudah bilang pada Yunho hyung kan bahwa hyung akan menjemput Changmin?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"ne. tentu saja ku sudah mengabarinya. Dia juga su- Ah, itu dia!" kalimat Jaejoong terputus begitu saja saat ia melihat seorang anak berseragam SD tengah keluar dari gerbang. Jaejoong membenarkan topinya sebelum berlari kecil menghampiri anak itu.

"Changminnie~" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Changmin balas melambaikan tangan dan langsung memeluk kakinya, karena memang ia yang berdiri. Ryeowook yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"kajja, eomma ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang~" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengangkat Changmin ke dalam gendongannya. Changmin tersenyum dan balas memeluk leher Jaejoong.

.

"ne~ Nugu, eomma?" Tanya Changmin antusias. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memutar tubuh Changmin sehingga bisa melihat Ryeowook yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"ayo sapa dulu Ryeowook ahjussi." Ucap Jaejoong riang. Changmin terdiam. Ia memandang Ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Hyung~!" Changmin berteriak sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya kea rah Ryeowook, bermaksud meminta gendong pada namja itu. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong terdiam, bahkan Jaejoong sedikit membuka bibirnya tak percaya.

"H-hyung?" ulang Jaejoong speechless. Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"ne~ Ryeowook hyung!" tambah Changmin semangat. Ryeowook langsung tertawa lepas begitu mendengar suara Changmin memanggil namanya. Ia mengangguk dan langsung mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Changminnie~" Ucap Ryeowook sembari memeluk tubuh Changmin dalam gendongannya. Changmin terkikik kecil saat rambut Ryeowook sedikit menggelitik lehernya. Mereka tertawa bersama, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih speechless ditempatnya.

.

"aniya, aniya!" ucap Jaejoong setengah berteriak begitu kesadarannya kembali. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan Changmin yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"dia bukan Ryeowook hyung. Ryeowook ahjussi!" ulang Jaejoong sembari menunjuk Ryeowook dan Changmin bergantian, "kau harus memanggilnya ahjussi, Minnie~" tambah Jaejoong. Changmin memandang Jaejoong lalu menggeleng kecil.

"Ryeowook hyung." Ucap Changmin. Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Joha. Ryeowook hyung." Ulang Ryeowook lalu mengajak high five yang disambut antusias oleh Changmin.

"aniya, Changmin-ah, aniya! Hyung anira, ahjussi, ne, ahjussi!" keukeuh Jaejoong. Changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya, begitu juga Ryeowook yang melakukan pose sama dengan namja digendongannya.

"Shireo! Ryeowook hyung!" ucap Ryeowook dan Changmin bersamaan. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar lalu mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah mereka.

"geurae, geurae. Terserah kalian. Lebih baik kita segera masuk mobil." Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya. Ryewook sekali lagi ber-high five ria dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

"jadi, kita akan kemana, eomma?" Tanya Changmin begitu mobil berjalan menjauhi sekolah. Ia duduk nyaman dipangkuan Ryeowook yang kini terlihat tengah serius dengan ponselnya.

"kita akan berbelanja dulu, sayang~ nanti malam makan bersama eomma, ne?" Jaejoong menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali focus pada jalan.

"ne~ dengan Chunnie samchon dan appa?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, ia menoleh sekali lagi sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"ne~" jawabnya singkat. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh, menatap Changmin dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"Ryeowook hyung tak diajak?" Tanya Ryeowook. Changmin langsung mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja dengan Ryeowook hyung juga~" jawab Changmin riang. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

.

"ja, sudah sampai. Kajja turun" ucap Jaejoong sembari melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ryeowook juga melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membiarkan Changmin keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu.

"kau ingin makan apa, baby?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menggenggam tangan Changmin yang berjalan disampingnya. Mereka bertiga memasuki super market itu dengan sedikit cepat, menghindari lalu lalang orang yang seakan menatap mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong- dengan sedikit intens. Namja cantik itu membenarkan lagi letak topinya.

"Kajja! Kita belanja besar~" Ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. Changmin menatap Ryeowook dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu. Merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit malu memandang dua namja beda usia disampingnya itu.

_Seperti punya dua anak, _batin Jaejoong miris.

.

.

.

"_Yunho!" suara setengah membentak milik Jaejoong menghentikan apapun yang tengah dilakukan Yunho. namja tampan itu langsung balik badan dan memandang bingung kea rah kekasihnya._

_Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari berkacak pinggang menatapnya, "ada apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung. Tatapan mematikan milik Jaejoong cukup membuatnya sedikit takut juga._

"_kau tak bermaksud membeli semua ini kan?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menunjuk belanjaan mereka berdua yang berada disampingnya. Yunho menyengir lebar._

"_tentu saja kita akan membelinya!" jawab Yunho riang. Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan meletakkan lagi barang yang baru saja ia ambil dari raknya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah supermarket dan Yunho sudah memenuhi belanjaan mereka dengan snack dan makanan tak penting miliknya._

"_tidak, tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membeli semua makanan tak penting ini." Yunho langsung cemberut begitu mendnegar kalimat Jaejoong._

"_wae?" tanyanya tak terima. "karena makanan ini tak sehat untukmu. Lagipula kau juga tidak harus memakannya, kan?!" jawab Jaejoong cepat. _

"_tapikan aku menyukai semuanya, Jae~" bantah Yunho lagi. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil._

"_kau menyukainya tapi tubuhmu tak suka. Sekali-kali hargailah tubuhmu sendiri, chagi~" Jaejoong mengacak kasar surai rambut Yunho. namja tampan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal._

"_kau tak adil! Kau membeli semua apa yang kau inginkan tapi justru melarangku membeli apa yang kuinginkan." Ucap Yunho, masih tak terima. Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya._

"_bagaimana kalau sebagi gantinya aku akan selalu memasak untukmu? Bukankah kau menyukai masakanku?" tawar Jaejoong. Yunho terdiam sejenak, memandang lekat-lekat kea rah namja itu sebelum mengangguk._

"_baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat masakan dengan less vegetable. Eotte?" Yunho balas menawar tawaran Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar syarat itu. _

"_dasar! Terserah kau saja! Jika kau mau membeli semua itu beli saja! Aku tak peduli! Aku juga tak akan memasak untukmu lagi!" bentak Jaejoong lalu berlalu dari hadapan Yunho begitu saja. Namja tampan itu langsung terbelalak melihat kekasihnya ngambek. Ia meletakkan kembali semua makanan dan snack yang tadi sudah ia beli ke tempatnya semula dan segera menyusul Jaejoong yang kini tengah asik memilih bahan masakannya, aka sayur._

"_chagi~ Lihat! Aku tidak membeli makanan itu. Jadi berhenti mengambek, ne?! aku akan memakan masakanmu~" bujuk Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam, ia membalik badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan tubuh kekasihnya._

"_terserah! Aku selalu tahu apa yang sebe-"_

_._

"hyung?"

sebuah tepukan lembut dipundak Jaejoong membuyarkan apapun yang tadi dilamunkan oleh namja cantik itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Ryeowook bingung.

"ne?"

"hyung melamun. Dan hyung sudah memilih daging yang akan hyung beli?" Ryeowook menatap intens wajah setengah pucat milik Jaejoong.

Namja itu menggeleng, "ajik." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil lalu mulai memilih daging yang akan mereka gunakan.

"ah, dimana Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong teringat sang aegya. Ryeowook menunjuk seorang anak kecil dengan tangan yang memeluk berbagai macam snack dalam dekapannya.

"dia sibuk dengan makanannya." Jawab Ryeowook sembari tertawa kecil melihat keadaan Changmin yang sangat lucu. Apalagi namja mungil itu terlihat kesusahan meletakkan snacknya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan mereka.

"changminnie~ kenapa kau membeli snack banyak sekali?" Jaejoong akhirnya menghampiri nakanya itu. Changmin mendongak dan menatap penuh minat kea rah Jaejoong.

"Changmin hanya ingin memakannya nanti~" jawabnya riang,. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat apa saja yang dibeli namja itu.

"apa appa selalu membiarkanmu memakan makanan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Changmin mengangguk, "Ne~ Appa tidak melaraang Minnie. Appa selalu membiarkan Minnie membeli sendiri apa yang Minnie inginkan~" jelas Changmin. Ia memasukkan dengan gembira makanan yang baru saja ia ambil dari rak terdekat. Tentu saja makanan ringan yang tidak baik untuk tubuhnya.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan lalu mengangkat tubuh Changmin dalam gendongannya, "Minnie, makanan ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ucap Jaejoong. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"tidak baik untuk kesehatan? Maksudnya apa, eomma?" Tanya Changmin polos. Jaejoong tertawa dan mengacak lembut surai rambut Changmin.

"artinya kau tidak boleh memakannya terlalu sering, chagi~" jawab Jaejoong. Changmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar kata 'tidak-moleh-memakannya' yang terdengar seperti larangan yang sangat berat untuknya.

"Tapikan Minnie menyukai semuanya, eomma~"

"_tapikan aku menyukai semuanya, Jae~"_

**Deg!**

Jaejoong langsung membisu mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan nada yang mirip, dua kalimat dengan konotasi sama itu berputar begitu saja dalam telinganya. Seakan terus mengejek dirinya yang terlihat bodoh dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"eomma?" panggilan Changmin membuat Jaejoong lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah khawatir Changmin.

"kajja, kita lanjutkan belanja. Kita kembalikan makanan Changmin lalu eomma akan memasak apapun yang diingankan oleh aegya eomma satu ini. Eotte?" Jaejoong lagi-lagi menawar hal yang sama dengan buah hatinya itu. Changmin langsung mengangguk semangat.

"ne~" jawab Changmin senang. Ia sedikit melonjak excited dalam gendongan Jaejoong, membuat namja itu sedikit kaget dan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

_Kalian memang mirip, _batin Jaejoong memandang wajah Changmin miris.

.

.

.

"eomma," Panggil Changmin pelan. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook yang tengah memasak menoleh begitu mendengar suara Changmin. Ryeowook tersenyum dan kembali focus dengan masakannya, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang mencuci tangannya di wastafel sebelum menghampiri Changmin di ruang TVnya.

"waegeurae, chagi?" Tanya Jaejoong begitu sampai di samping buah hatinya.

Changmin menunjuk arah pintu masuk, "geu ahjussi, nuguya?" Tanya Changmin lirih. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan membulatkan mulutnya begitu mendapati Yesung menatap horror kea rah Changmin dan dirinya.

"Itu teman eomma, Yesung ahjussi. Jja, ucapkan salam untuk Yesung ahjussi." Tuntun Jaejoong. Changmin berdiri dan membungkuk dihadapan Yesung.

"annyeong haseyo, ahjussi. Jung Changmin imnida~" ucap Changmin sembari memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Yesung membatu sesaat sebelum mengangguk dan menghampiri Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"ne~ annyeong~ Kim Yesung imnida~" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya kaku dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh Changmin. Anak itu senang mengenal banyak orang.

"kalau begiu kau bermainlah dulu dengan Yesung ahjussi. Eomma mau memasak dulu, ne?" ucap Jaejoong. Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan sembari tersenyum lebar menatap Yesung dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"yak, Jae! Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Yesung melihat Jaejoong berjalan menjauh. Jaejoong terkikik kecil.

"hyung harus terbiasa dengan anak kecil mulai saat ini~" balas Jaejoong. Ia mengerling sebelum menghilang di balik dapur. Yesung menggeram kesal melihatnya.

"Geu sekkia!" Desis Yesung kesal. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung memandang Yesung.

"ahjussi?" panggil Changmin pelan. Yesung menoleh dan meringis kecil mendapati keberadaan Changmin yang menarik ujung kemejanya.

"ne? kajja, kita bermain menunggu eomma dan Ryeowook ahjussi memasak." akhirnya Yesung mengalah juga untuk menemani Changmin.

Namja mungil itu menggeleng cepat mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Wookie ahjussi anira~ Wookie hyung!" ralat Changmin semangat. Yesung sontak tertawa mendengarnya.

"ne~ Wookie hyung~" ucap Yesung sembari mengacak gemas rambut Changmin.

.

"ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook begitu mendapati Jaejoong sudah kembali ke dapur.

Jaejoong membenarkan letak apronnya, "Yesung hyung datang." Jawabnya singkat. Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan memotong sayurnya begitu saja dan dengan cepat langsung mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"aku ingin menemui Yesung hyung dulu!" ucap Ryewook kilat sebelum melangkah pergi dari dapur.

"ckckck, dasar!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Ryeowook bolak-balik membawa berbagai jenis masakan dari dapur menuju meja makan. Sedangkan Yesung dan Changmin sudah lebih dulu duduk nyaman di salah satu kursi yang ada, asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Yesung dengan tablet yang setia ia bawa kemana-mana, dan Changmin sibuk memandang makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan mata berbinar, tak sabar untuk segera mamakan itu semua.

"cha, kita tunggu appa dulu, ne?" ucap Jaejoong begitu masakan terakhir sudah tersusun di atas meja. Changmin mengangguk semangat, "ne~"

"hyung-ah, Kyunnie juga akan ke sini." Ryeowook berucap tiba-tiba sembari mendudukkan dirinya. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kyuhyun? Dia sudah kembali dari Amerika?" Tanya Jaejoong. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"ajik. Dia hanya liburan semester ke sini. Entahlah, tiba-tiba dia menelponku dan bilang bahwa ia sudah di depan apartement. Jadi aku menyuruhnya kemari untuk makan malam. Gwenchana?" Tanya Ryeowook meminta ijin. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"ne, gwenchana. Aku justru senang ia bisa kemari." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yesung mendengus keras mendengarnya, "ada apa bocah itu pulang. Menyusahkan saja." Gumamnya kesal. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook terkikik kecil.

"Hyungie~ kenapa kau tak pernah bisa akur begitu dengan Kyunnie?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Yesung mendelik mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"kau pikir aku harus bersikap bagaimana pada orang yang berniat merebut kekasihku?" balas Yesung sengit. Ryeowook semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar jawaban itu.

"hyung! Kyu bukan selingkuhanku! Stop treating him like that! Hyung kan juga tahu ka-"

_Ting tong…_

Suara bel menghentikan apapun yang akan diucapkan Ryeowook. Yesung mendengus keras, sedangkan Jaejoong dan Ryeowook segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"appa!" tapi Changmin sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju pintu sebelum Ryeowook dan Jaejoong sampai sana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dan langsung bertatap dengan wajah penuh senyum milik Yunho. Jaejoong mematung, senyuman itu membuat dadanya seperti akan meledak. Senyuman tulus yang sudah lama tak ia lihat, senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan.

"appa!" Teriakan Changmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di gendongan Yunho membuat Jaejoong langsung tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Changmin tertawa senang dalam gendongan appanya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan itu.

Ia,membukakan pintu untuk Yunho dan juga anaknya. Suatu hal yang ia inginkan untuk terwujud

"Menyingkirlah dari pintu masuk, hyung! Tak sadarkah bahwa hyung memenuhi jalan masuk?!" ucapan sarkatis Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama mendelik tak suka kea rah namja itu.

"apa?!" balas Kyuhyun tak terima. Ia tak suka mendapat tatapan menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Kyunnie~" dan teriakan melengking milik Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Yunho –yang masih memenuhi pintu- untuk masuk ke dalam, membuat namja itu hampir terjungkal ke depan jika saja Jaejoong tak menahan lengannya.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk –menubruk- tubuh Ryeowook begitu masuk ke dalam apartement Jaejoong, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan milik Jaejoong dan Yunho yang lagi-lagi ia dapatkan.

"Manhi bogoshipeo, hyungie~" ucap Kyuhyun manja. Ia memeluk erat-erat Ryeowook dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher namja manis itu. Ryeowook terkikik kecil dan memeluk Kyuhyun sama eratnya, menghindari ia jatuh karena tubrukan yang tadi dilakukan Kyuhyun membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"ne, ne. nado bogoshipeo~" balas Ryeowook. Ia menyamankan posisi tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, namja yang lebih muda tetapi memiliki bentuk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"jaljinaeni?" Tanya Ryeowook begitu pelukan itu dilepas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil, "hn. Jaljinae." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Ia masih memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan mulai melakukan kebiasaannya.

Chup.

Satu kecupan di kening Ryeowook. Dan namja itu memejamkan matanya penuh senyum mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun

Chup. Chup.

Dua kecupan di kedua pipi Ryeowook, ditambah gigitan gemas di sebelah kiri. Membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"saranghae, hyung~" bisik Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup leher Ryeowook dengan cukup lama, menghirup aroma tubuh namja mungil itu dalam-dalam.

"nado saranghae~" jawab Ryeowook lirih, berusaha menjawab sepelan mungkin.

.

"kembali ke meja makan atau aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" suara bass penuh penekanan milik Yunho membuat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun melepas pelukan yang entah sejak kapan mereka lakukan lagi.

Dua namja itu meringis kecil mendapati tatapan Yunho, se-evil apapun mereka berdua, jika berhadapan dengan namja musang yang sudah memasang wajah interrupt-nya itu, mereka memilih diam dan menurut.

"ne, hyung~" dan mereka berjalan kikuk menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu berlangsung dengan sedikit ramai. Suara Changmin yang terus berceloteh tentang acara hari ini membuat smeua yang ada cukup memperhatikan namja paling muda itu. Ditambah beberapa kali Kyuhyun membuat masalah yang menyebabkan Jaejoong kesal, hal yang sudah sering terjadi saat mereka bertemu mengingat Kyuhyun yang jahilnya luar biasa. Hanya Yunho dan juga Yesung yang masih menjaga sikap di atas meja makan.

"jadi, bagaimana kuliahmu, Kyunnie?" Tanya Ryeowook di tengah acara makan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang di sampingnya.

"Baik. bulan depan aku akan ujian kelulusan, lalu aku akan kembali ke Korea. Aku tak ingin bekerja di sana." Jawab Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"wae?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil, "aku tak ingin jauh-jauh dari Hyungie~ Aku tak ingin hyung dimonopoli sendiri oleh Yesung hyung." Jawabnya riang. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"sepertinya kau harus lebih banyak bersabar, Yesung hyung~" goda Jaejoong. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa.

Yunho berdehem pelan, membuat tawa itu berhenti dan semua mata tertuju padanya, kecuali Changmin yang masih asik dnegna makanannya.

"Yesung hyung nuguya?" Tanya Yunho bingung. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tak tahu siapa itu Yesung yang sedari tadi dibicarakan. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong berpandangan sesaat sebelum tersenyum kecil.

Mereka melupakan fakta itu.

"Ini Yesung hyung, dia itu kekasihku sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Yunho hyung." Ucap Ryeowook memperkenalkan Yesung yang duduk disampingnya. Namja yang dimaksud menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Kim Joungwoon imnida. Biasa dipanggil Yesung." Ucap Yesung lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho tersenyum dan balas menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Balasnya singkat. Mereka saling tersenyum sebelum melepas tautan tangan itu.

Dan makan malam itu berjalan sebagaimana seperti tadi. Dengan celotehan dari Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin. Ditambah lengkingan Ryeowook dan Jaejoong yang terkadang terdengar.

Yunho dan Yesung tak sengaja saling berpandangan lalu meringis kecil. Menyadari bahwa mereka tak jauh beda.

_mereka berisik_, Ucap dua namja itu tanpa suara.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah usai. Jaejoong dan Ryeowook masih sibuk di dapur, mencuci piring bekas makan tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudab berpindah tempat menuju ruang TV, melakukan apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Dan dua namja yang lain, Yunho dan Yesung memilih tetap duduk di meja makan ditemeni kopi hangat yang baru saja disajikan oleh Ryeowook.

"Wookie Hyung~" teriakan bersama milik Kyuhyun dan Changmin cukup menggelegar. Ryeowook dan Jaejoong yang mendengarnya langsung berpandangan sebelum sama-sama berjalan tergesa menuju ruang TV. Yunho dan Yesung pun juga ikut menyusul.

"ada apa, Changmin-ah, Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook begitu sampai di tempat kejadian. Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap semua yanga da dengan puppy eyes masing-masing dan juga bibir yang sama-sama dikerucutkan.

"Changmin menyebalkan! Dia memanggil Ryeowook 'hyung', tapi memanggilku 'ahjussi'. Aku tak terima!" protes Kyuhyun. Semua yang ada langsung memasang wajah tak percaya memandang namja itu.

"hanya karena itu kalian berteriak memanggil nama Wookie? Betapa menyebalkannya kau Kyu~!" teriak Jaejoong tak terima. Namja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan balik ke ruang makan, diikuti Yunho yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"kau sudah hampir sarjana, Kyu~ sekali-kali bersikaplah dewasa." Ucap Yunho sebelum pergi. Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yesung terkikik kecil dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun dan mengacak kasar rambut namja itu.

"dengar! Bersikaplah lebih dewasa sedikit~ dan akuilah bahwa wajahmu tak lebih muda dari Ryeowookkie~" tambah Yesung. Ryeowook tertawa dan mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi itu setelahnya.

"kau sangat lucu, Kyu~" respon Ryeowook. Changmin juga ikut-ikut terkikik bersama Ryeowook.

"Kyu ahjussi~ Wookie hyung~ Yesung ahjussi~ Kajja, main!" ucap Changmin riang. Ryeowook dan Yesung tersenyum lebar, mengangguk merespon ajakan Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memasang wajah ilfeel-nya memandang namja bermarga Jung itu.

"dasar anak kecil menyebalkan~!" gerutu Kyuhyun sebelum pergi dari ruang TV.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho saling duduk dengan suasana canggung. Hanya berdua, di ruang makan. Bukan posisi yang menyenangkan mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"eum, Yun." Dan akhirnya Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan, memecah keheningan sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"ne?" Respon Yunho singkat. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang bergantian antara wajah Yunho yang memandang ke arahnya penasaran dan jemarinya yang saling bertaut.

"aku,… memiliki permintaan." Lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho semakin bingung mendengar kalimat itu.

"apa?"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap.

"Eum, aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali. Bisakah, bisa-kah, ki, ki-ta mengulang semuanya dari awal?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih. Yunho terdiam, memandang Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak. Jaejoong menelan salivanya berat.

"ya, ki-kita. Kau dan aku. Bi-bisakah?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Aih, aih, aih~ Mianhae~ lamakah saya update-nya?

Sejujurnya lupa kalo' punya tanggungan FF, makanya kagak update-update~ Mianhae~ Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua readers and reviews yang sudah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak! Itu sangat berharga untuk saya~

Semoga saja chapter ini tidak mengecewakan~

Selamat me-review, ne~ ^^v


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle** : Return

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YunJae

**Length** : 7

**Genre** : Romance, Family, Hurt/comfort

**Summary** : "aku hanya ingin kembali memperbaiki apa yang salah. Kesalahan yang kulakukan dulu, tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?"/"dan kembali bersamamu bukan hanya tentang kau yang akan menjadi eomma bagi Changmin, tapi juga akan kembali menjadi istriku. Yang berarti aku juga harus mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk menerimamu kembali." /**YunJae fic! Bad summary! Just read! Chapter 7 update!**

**Warning** : YAOI, Mpreg! Typo(s)

.

.

.

_Jaejoong memandang Yunho ragu, ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berucap._

"_Eum, aku sudah memikirkan ini berulang kali. Bisakah, bisa-kah, ki, ki-ta mengulang semuanya dari awal?" Tanya Jaejoong lirih. Yunho terdiam, memandang Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak. Jaejoong menelan salivanya berat. _

"_ya, ki-kita. Kau dan aku. Bi-bisakah?" _

.

.

.

**Part 7**

**.**

Yunho terdiam. Ia memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat, mencari keseriusan dari mimic wajah mantan 'istri'nya tersebut.

"kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Ini tidak lucu." Respon Yunho datar. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda baik. Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, memandang Yunho yakin.

"aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku serius." Jawab Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng kecil, bibirnya menyunggingkan sneyuman miring mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"kau terlambat. Aku tidak dalam keadaan yang bisa menjalani hubungan dengan orang lain. Aku sudah memiliki Changmin." Jawab Yunho sembari memandang Jaejoong tajam.

Jaejoong balik memandang Yunho tak terima, "hey! Aku bukan orang lain! Aku eomma Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit keras. Yunho tertawa mengejek.

"kau memang eomma bagi Changmin, tapi kau orang lain bagiku."

Jaejoong sudah akan merespon ucapan Yunho, tapi langsung terdiam saat namja itu tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini. Aku akan membawa pulang Changmin. Sudah malam." Tambah Yunho sebelum berjalan menuju ruang TV tempat Changmin berada.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak sembari berlari kecil menyusul Yunho yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"kita belum selesai bicara, Yun!" tambah Jaejoong di tengah aksi pengejarannya.

.

"eh, Kyu!"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di pintu dapur. Kyuhyun memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"kalian kenapa, Hyung? Tadi kulihat wajah Yunho hyung sangat menyeramkan." Ucap Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menggeleng kecil.

"gwenchana –Ah, Yun!"

Dan Jaejoong kembali menyusul Yunho, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan segala kebingungannya.

"orang dewasa memang sulit dipahami." Gumamnya pelan. Iapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju ruang TV, tempat di mana Changmin berada. Ia langsung berhenti begitu melihat wajah bahagia Changmin yang tengah bermain dengan Ryeowook dan Juga Yesung. Dan tanpa sadar, ia ikut tersenyum. Sangat paham bahwa saat ini kebahagian Changmin juga menjadi kebahagiannya. Poros hidupnya hanya berkisar pada buah hatinya itu.

"jadi, apa Changminnie senang bertemu eomma?" pertanyaan Ryewook tiba-tiba membuat Yunho memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk mendengar jawaban sang buah hati.

"ne~ neomu joha!" jawab Changmin sedikit berteriak. Ia melonjak senang disamping Ryeowook.

"changminnie akhirnya bisa bertemu eomma setelah selama ini tidak pernah bertemu. Sekarang, Minnie bisa bercerita pada teman-teman Minnie tentang apa yang eomma masak dan eomma lakukan untuk Minnie di sekolah." Tambah Changmin. Ryeowook dan Yesung yang mendengarnya tersenyum kecil, menyadari betapa polosnya anak kecil disamping mereka ini.

"tapi Minnie gak suka pada eomma, eomma sibuk kerja terus~ Jadi Minnie gak bisa terus bersama eomma. Apalagi eomma juga tidak tidur bersama appa. Bukankah appa dan eomma harus tidur bersama seperti drama yang Minnie lihat bersama Chunnie samchon? Iyakan Wookie hyung?" Tanya Changmin. Ryeowook mengangkat salah satu alisnya memandang Yesung, meminta pendapatnya. Ia cukup bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"geuraeyo? Apa Minnie pernah menonton drama seperti itu bersama Chunnie samchon? Apa judulnya?" Tanya Yesung, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Changmin dari masalah eomma dan appanya. Dan Changmin dengan semangat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Menceritakan bagaimana jalan cerita drama yang pernah ia tonton bersama sang samchon.

Dan Yunho tanpa sadar menghela nafasnya lega saat mengetahui Yesung berhasil mengelabui Changmin. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melarang Yoochun mengajak Changmin menonton drama setelah ini.

.

Saat mengetahui Changmin kembali asik bercerita tentang drama itu pada YeWook, Yunho membawa pandangannya mengamati ruangan paling luas dari apartement mewah milik Jaejoong ini. Melihat bahwa semua yang ada disana memang sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya.

Mewah dan berkelas.

_Dia tidak berubah, _bahkan tanpa sadar Yunho masih mengingat bagaimana sifat mantan istrinya itu. tapi ia langsung terkejut saat matanya menangkap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 9 malam.

"changminnie, jibae kajja!" ucap Yunho akhirnya. Changmin dan juga YeWook langsung menoleh dan memandang Yunho. sedikit terkejut mengetahui bahwa Yunho juga ada di sana.

"jigeum appa?" Tanya Changmin tidak rela. Yunho tertawa kecil dan mendekat kea rah Changmin, berlutut di depan anaknya yang tengah duduk dilantai itu.

"chagi~ besok kau harus sekolah, kan? Sekarang kita pulang dan tidur. Sudah malam, sayang~" ucap Yunho, mencoba memberi pengertian pada namja ciik itu.

"ne~ Changminnie pulang dulu, ne? Kapan-kapan Minnie bisa main lagi bersama Ryewook hyung." Kali ini Ryewook ikut bersuara saat wajah Changmin masih belum rela. Namja cilik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang tak terima kea rah Ryewook dan Yunho.

"Yesung ahjussi~" Changmin merengek pada Yesung, mencari orang yang mau memabantunya untuk menolak ajakan Yunho pulang.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Changminnie pulang bersama appa, ne?!" dan jawaban sang ahjussi tidak membantunya sama-sekali.

"eomma~!" dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak, memanggil sang eomma. Satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa ia harapkan.

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri dekat dari sana langsung berjalan menghampiri sang aegya, "ne, chagi?"

"Changminnie tak mau pulang~ Changminnie mau bersama eomma dan Wookie hyung~" rajuk Changmin pada sang eomma. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang eomma akan mengantar Changminnie dan appa pulang ke rumah? besok Minnie bertemu eomma lagi. otte?" tawar Jaejoong. Changmin masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi saat melihat wajah meyakinkan eommanya yang berjanji untuk bertemu lagi besok, akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"arasseo~ Minnie pulang sekarang. Tapi bersama eomma dan appa, ne?" pinta Changmin lagi. Jaejoong memandang sekilas Yunho sebelum mengangguk. Mendapat respon positif dari namja musang, sang appa untuk mengijinkannya ikut mengantar Changmin pulang.

"ne~" jawabnya riang. Ia langsung berdiri dan meminta gendong pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tertawa sebelum membawa Changmin dalam gendongannya.

"jja, ucapkan salam pada Wookie hyung dan Yesung ahjussi." Ucap Jaejoong. Changmin langsung tersenyum kecil memandang Yesung dan Ryewook.

"annyeong ahjussi, hyung~" ucapnya kurang semangat, belum mau pergi sebenarnya. Ryeowook dan Yesung balas tersenyum.

"ne~ annyeong, Min-"

"dan aku dilupakan? Bagus sekali kau, hyung!" suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Jaejoong dan memotong kalimat Ryeowook, membuat namja itu sedikit berjengit kaget.

"yak! Kamchagi!" bentak Jaejoong. Kyuhyun meringis dan mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong itu. justru mencubit kedua pipi tembam Changmin.

"Bocah tengil~ selamat pulang~" ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan mencubit gemas pipi Changmin. Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka, membuat wajahnya terlihat makin tak beraturan (?).

"nappeun ahjussi!" ucap Changmin sembari mencoba melepas cubitan Kyuhyun pada kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Changmin.

"kecil-kecil kau sudah berani menga-" dan ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat Yunho menarik kerah bajunya menjauh dari Changmin, membuat Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya memandang sang appa membelanya.

"jeonjaengiya!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari menatap Changmin kesal. Ryeowook tersenyum dan membantu Yunho untuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun menjauh. Membiarkan Yesung mengantarkan YunJae dan Changmin keluar dari apartement itu.

"annyeong, Wookie hyung~" teriak Changmin sekali lagi sembari melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi.

"ne~ Annyeong, Changminnie~" balas Ryewook sembari melambaikan tangannya juga. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya. Menyadari Changmin tidak berpamitan padanya.

.

"jadi, kita akan menginap di apartement Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu tubuh mereka tak terlihat lagi. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"aniya. Kita pulang ke rumah. Kita akan menyusul Yesung hyung turun, hanya dia yang membawa mobil." Jawab Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu.

"lalu, kenapa kita masih di sini? Kajja, kita menyusul Yesung hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"tunggu dulu, Kyu!" ucap Ryewook tiba-tiba, ia menahan lengan Kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu agar kembali menghadapnya.

"hyung ingin memberikanmu ucapan selamat datang dengan benar." Ucap Ryewook saat melihat wajah penasaran Kyuhyun. Dan namja itu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Ryewook.

"welcome, Kyu~" ucap Ryewook sembari berjinjit untuk mengecup dahi Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun. namja itu menahan pinggang Ryeowook dan sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Ryewook agar tidak terjatuh.

"ne, gomawo, Wookie hyung." Balas Kyuhyun, ikut memejamkan matanya nyaman. Ryeowook tersenyum dan melepas kecupannya di dahi Kyuhyun, masih dengan tangan di kedua bahu namja itu.

Dan mereka saling melempar senyum dengan kedekatan itu, kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Ryewook dan Ia yang masih mencengkeram pundak Kyuhyun.

"kau semakin tampan." Ucap Ryeowook sembari tangannya merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

Kyuhyun mengulum seyumnya mendengar hal itu.

"Really? I think, I'm always handsome." Jawab Kyuhyun narsis. Ryeowook terkikik kecil, menangkupkan salah satu tangannya pada pipi Kyuhyun, membelai lembut wajahnya.

"hn, You're always handsome. And now, you're more handsome." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil setelahnya, menyadari Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar mendnegar kalimatnya barusan.

"How about your past years? Were you happy? You did'nt come home last year, and I miss you so badly." Rajuk Ryeowook dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengecup cepat pipi Ryeowook.

"nado bogoshipeo. Manhi~" jawab Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu sama erat.

"hn~ Arrayo~"

Dan mereka mempertahankan posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tak menyadari sepasang mata yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

"ehm! Jadi, kau benar-benar berniat selingkuh Kim Ryeowook?" sebuah suara rendah tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh pendengaran Ryeowook. Namja manis itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera melepas pelukannya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"hyungie?" Ryeowook memandang bingung pada Yesung, setahunya, kekasihnya itu sudah berada di basement menunggunya dan juga Kyuhyun untuk turun.

"aku butuh penjelasan atas apa yang kulihat tadi, Wookie~" dan Yesung justru memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengarnya, balas menatap Yesung jengah.

"Yesung hyung! Sudah kubilang aku tidak selingkuh!" Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia tak terima dituduh selingkuh oleh kekasihnya itu.

"lalu? Berada dipelukan namja lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan dalam keadaan yang cukup 'intim'. Itu tidak selingkuh namanya?" Tanya Yesung lagi. ryeowook mendengus, berjalan kea rah Yesung dan memeluk lengan namja itu.

"hyung selalu berpikir bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun berselingkuh. Apa hyung sudah lupa siapa Kyuhyun itu?" kali ini Ryeowook balik bertanya. Kyuhyun tertawa merendahkan memandang Yesung.

"Yesung hyung tipe pencemburu berat ternyata, Wookie hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun. "setelah dua tahun hyung memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih hyung, baru kali ini aku menyadari bahwa Yesung hyung adalah orang yang mudah cemburu." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tanpa sadar tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tidak mempedulikan Yesung kini justru memandang tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"dan aku semakin tidak menyangka, bahwa hyung akan cemburu pada 'adik kandung' kekasihnya." Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyeringai sekarang. Yesung menekuk wajahnya, memandang tak terima ke arah Ryeowook dan juga Kyuhyun.

"lagipula, aku masih cukup sadar untuk tidak mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri, Yesung hyung~" ucap Kyuhyun telak. Yesung mendelik mendengarnya.

"aku tidak akan cemburu jika kalian tidak bersikap mesra sepanjang waktu. Berpelukan, bahkan berciuman." Yesung menyampaikan alasannya. Kyuhyun masih menyeringai, sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya.

"dengar." Ryeowook menarik tubuh Yesung hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"aku mencium Kyuhyun di sini…" tangan Ryeowook menyentuh pipi Yesung,

"di sini…" lalu berpindah ke dahinya.

"dan aku menciummu di sini,.." dan ibu jari Ryeowook membelai lembut bibir bawah Yesung, membuat namja itu terdiam, shock!

"tahukan perbedaannya?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari tersenyum setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras memandang wajah speechless milik kekasih hyung-nya itu, membuatnya mendapat delikan tajam dari Ryeowook. Membuatnya terpaksa menutup mulut.

"a-aku paham."

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan beriringan memasuki kediaman Jung dengan Changmin yang masih melekat digendongan sang eomma.

"kau sudah pulang, Yun?" suara eomma Jung tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat YunJae menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menaiki tangga menuju kamar Changmin.

"ah, ne eomma. Eomma belum tidur? Apa Yoochun juga belum tidur?" Tanya Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menunduk kecil, masih sedikit canggung pada mantan mertuanya tersebut.

"ajik. Yoochun masih menonton TV, ini eomma akan tidur. Jumuseyo~" ucap Eomma Jung aembari tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana keadaan YunJae saat ini. Dan YunJae terdiam bingung memandang senyuman penuh arti milik eomma Jung itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sesaat setelah eomma Jung pergi, dan Jaejoong hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu. Yunho menghela nafas kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Changmin.

.

"kau letakkan saja Changmin di kasurnya, biar aku yang mengganti bajunya nanti." Ucap Yunho. Changmin menggeleng keras di gendongan Jaejoong.

"sireo! Eomma sini tidur dengan Changmin." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang mengira Changmin sudah tidur langsung terkaget.

"eh? Tapi eomma harus bekerja besok sayang~" Yunho mencoba memberi pengertian untuk Changmin.

Namja cilik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"kalau begitu, appa dan eomma menemani Changminnie di sini sampai Minnie tidur." Ucap Changmin mutlak. Jaejoong tersenyum dan langsung mengangguk, menurunkan tubuh Changmin ke atas kasur dan juga ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Changmin. Dengan senang hati ia akan menemani sang buah hati untuk tidur.

"jja, kajja tidur!" ucap Jaejoong sembari memeluk tubuh Changmin. Ini sudah malam, dan tak baik membiarkan anak kecil tidur terlalu larut. Ia hanya menuruti permintaan sang aegya untuk membuatnya cepat terlelap.

Dan Changmin mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dari samping lalu memejamkan matanya.

Yunho terdiam, memandang Jaejoong yang kini menepuk pelan punggung Changmin karena namja itu yang tidur menghadapnya. Dan tanpa ia inginkan, kenangan masa lalu kembali menyeruak masuk ke pikirannya.

Bagaimana dulu Jaejoong merawat Changmin.

Me-nina bobok-an anak mereka itu.

Menemani Changmin tidur.

Dan segala perilakunya menyangkut sang buah hati.

The way he do that is still the same.

Dan ia sadar, sampai kapanpun, seorang eomma akan tetap menjadi seorang eomma. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan dua hal yang seharusnya memang bersama, memutus ikatan darah pada hubungan anak-ibu adalah hal yang tak mungkin.

Suddenly, Yunho feels guilty to his son.

And it becomes more pitiful cause he was not the one who left their only son.

"appa, kajja tidur!" ucapan Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Yunho sedikit tersentak. Mengembalikannya dari ingatan masa lalu dan juga perasaan kacaunya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis dan mendekati ranjang Changmin untuk ikut tidur disampingnya.

"Minnie ingin setiap malam tidur dengan eomma dan appa seperti ini~" ucapan riang Changmin membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum Yunho memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihatnya, menyadari bahwa kehadirannya memang belum bisa diterima sepenuhnya oleh Yunho.

Bahkan dengan adanya Changmin yang menghubungkan mereka.

.

.

.

Suasana dalam mobil itu hening, tak ada satupun yang berusaha bersuara ataupun beranjak keluar. Suara jam digital yang berada di mobil Yunho terdengar jelas, menunjukkan waktu yang mulai larut, bahkan memang sudah larut.

10.45.

Sudah 15 menit mereka berdua tak ada yang bersuara satupun, tidak melakukan gerakan berarti apapun.

Tadi, setelah mengantar Yunho dan Changmin kembali ke rumah Jung dan menidurkan namja cilik itu, Yunho mengantar Jaejoong untuk kembali ke apartementnya, dan langsung ditolak oleh Jaejoong. Ia meminta diantar ke rumah Ryeowook dan Yesung yang memang lebih dekat dari kediaman Jung. Ia masih merasa tidak enak dan merepotkan namja Jung mantan suaminya itu.

Dan sekarang, setelah mobil Yunho sampai di depan rumah Ryewook –yang kini ditinggalinya bersama Yesung-, justru Jaejoong tak keluar dari mobil. Yunho berkali-kali melirik jam di dashboard mobilnya, merasa tidak nyaman karena sudah larut dan belum pulang.

Apalagi kini dengan keadaan hanya berdua dengan mantan 'istri'nya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengusap kasar wajahnya, membuang pandangannya ke jendela.

"apa maumu?" dan akhirnya Yunho yang pertama membuka suara. Jaejoong menoleh, memandang Yunho dengan pandangan terlukanya.

"aku sedang berpikir." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban itu, tak mengerti.

"karena aku tak bisa menemukan jawaban dari semua hal yang mendasari dirimu untuk tak menerimaku kembali." Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho membisu mendengarnya.

"jadi, apakah kesalahanku sebesar itu sampai kau tak bisa memaafkanku?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho yang awalnya tak memandang namja itu langsung ikut menoleh, menatap pandangan terluka yang diperihatkan Jaejoong padanya.

"aku tak tahu seberapa besar kesalahanku saat itu, dan seberapa banyak waktu dan kejadian yang terlewat olehku. Tapi, apakah semua itu tak termaafkan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho hanya diam, memandang lekat-lekat wajah Jaejoong yang kini berlimpah air mata.

Hancur sudah pertahanannya selama ini untuk menjadi namja kuat di depan Yunho.

"maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku yang meninggalkanmu, dan kini aku yang memohon padamu untuk kembali. Sungguh betapa hinanya diriku." Dan Jaejoong tersenyum miris di akhir kalimatnya. Masih dengan air mata yang setia mengalir.

"aku hanya ingin kembali memperbaiki apa yang salah. Kesalahan yang kulakukan dulu, tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yunho masih membisu, hanya mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, dengan pandangan yang belum beralih dari wajah namja itu.

Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"jebal, Yun~ katakan sesuatu~" pinta Jaejoong lemah. Ia sungguh-sungguh menekan segala ego-nya untuk mengucapkan semua tadi.

.

"aku tidak membencimu. Aku juga tidak dendam padamu." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong membuka kedua telapak tangannya, memperlihatkan kembali wajah sembabnya dan memandang Yunho lagi,

"aku memaafkanmu, sekalipun kau tidak meminta maaf." Tambahnya lagi. dan isakan Jaejoong semakin keras terdengar.

"dan kembali bersamamu bukan hanya tentang kau yang akan menjadi eomma bagi Changmin, tapi juga akan kembali menjadi istriku. Yang berarti aku juga harus mempersiapkan diriku sendiri untuk menerimamu kembali." Jelas Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam, isakannya mulai tak terdengar lagi.

" dan perasaan yang sudah lama aku coba untuk hilangkan, aku coba untuk tak mengingatnya lagi, tak semudah itu untuk mengembalikannya." Yunho menatap intens mata Jaejoong.

"jika kau mau memulai semuanya dari awal,…"

Dan Yunho sengaja memotong kalimatnya sampai situ, mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya diam, membiarkan Yunho mengusap lembut wajahnya dan memandang Yunho penuh arti, menanti kelanjutan dari kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"buat aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hwahahahah~ Ketawa nista!

Otte, otte? Baguskah?

Ini sudah hampir end loh kayaknya~ saya juga kagak tahu sich~

Tapi ternyata FF ini lebih panjang dari yang saya perkirakan. Dan di chapter ini, adegan terakhir ngena banget buat saya~

Btw, Sudah tahukan Kyuhyun itu siapa? Wkwkwkwk. Tidak akan ada konflik dalam hubungan YeWook. Orang ini FF YunJae, ngapain YeWook pake' ruinning dengan konflik asmaranya sendiri~ hahahahaha

Apakah reader-deul cukup puas dengan chapter pendek ini? Sepertinya memang kependekan (-,-), tapi kalau dilanjutkan, nggak seru dong~ bagusnya TBC-nya emang diletakkan di situ! Benerkan? Kkk~

Terima kasih untuk semua reviews yang masuk, saya snagat menghargainya. Jeongmal Gomawoyo~

So, mind to give me some reviews again?


End file.
